Más que un calendario de Adviento
by x-Claire-x
Summary: El calendario de Adviento es una tradición muy conocida y que aguarda muchas sorpresas tanto para grandes como para pequeños. Pero... ¿qué tantas sorpresas tendrá preparadas cierto gatito travieso para esos 24 días?
1. Sorpresa inesperada

Había querido hacer algo de Navidad para este año también, pero esta vez el fandom de Miraculous iba perfecto, pero no tenía idea de qué hacer. Esta tarde descubrí algo interesante y dije: esto sería perfecto para la historia y eso era... redoble de tambores: ¡el calendario de Adviento! Sí, llámenme ignorante si gustan, pero juro que jamás había escuchado de él hasta esta tarde. Jaja, pero bueno, ha ido como anillo al dedo así que luego de una investigación decidí ponerme a escribir. Espero que les guste este fic, es el primero que hago de Miraculous que no son solo One-shots y ojalá les guste tanto como a mí me ha gustado esta idea.

Para esta parte inicial podrían tomarlo como la continuación de ''Dulce verdad'', one-shot que varios me pidieron que continuara y que con este fic he visto el punto perfecto para hacer la conexión ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de MLB no me pertenecen, solo la historia es de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1: Sorpresa inesperada**

 **.**

Aquella vez Problemática no solo le había dado… problemas, también le había dado algo que creyó que jamás terminaría por conseguir: saber la identidad de la chica tras la máscara. Como había prometido, aquella sesión de fotos a la que le había invitado salió a la perfección, tanto que incluso deseó hacer algo más, algo que le permitiese acercarse otro poco. Pero también era consciente de que no solo servía que Adrien ganara puntos con ella, necesitaba que Chat también los ganara; hasta ahora ella siempre había sido bastante esquiva con sus demostraciones de afecto cuando era el gatito, pero no así con Adrien, por esa razón quería equilibrar la balanza. Deseaba que ella aceptara ambas partes, quería que ella quisiera a Chat tanto como lo quería a él, buscaba con todas sus fuerzas que aceptara a su alter-ego; solo así finalmente podría decirle la verdad.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? Sé que el amor te trae mal, pero… ¿no será demasiado?

Plagg lo miraba con curiosidad mientras metía aquello en lo que había estado trabajando las últimas semanas dentro de una mochila.

—Por supuesto. Lo he planeado todo a la perfección.

El pequeño kwami roló los ojos; no estaba de acuerdo con todo esto, en especial porque estaba a punto de ser arrastrado con él. Al menos podría pedir una buena ración de queso extra como compensación por eso.

—Listo. ¡Plagg, transfórmame!

* * *

Las luces estaban apagadas, era demasiado tarde así que lo más seguro es que todos estuvieran dormidos. Saltó con cautela a la azotea y sigiloso, ocultándose entre las sombras nocturnas, se asomó a la ventana para dar un rápido vistazo. Cuando se decidió a entrar no pudo evitar sentir que en cualquier momento sería descubierto; su corazón latía a tanta velocidad y con tanta fuerza que podría jurar que se escuchaba por toda la habitación en silencio, producto de la adrenalina y las emociones que traía a flor de piel. Aún así no pudo evitar darse el lujo de quemar unos segundos viendo su figura dormida sobre la cama, incluso tuvo el descaro de sonreír cuando notó un mechón rebelde resbalar por su frente cuando se acomodó entre las cobijas.

Negó con la cabeza e hizo su mayor esfuerzo por concentrarse y no mandar todo al carajo por cometer una estupidez en ese mismo minuto. Caminó silencioso hasta el escritorio, se quitó la mochila que traía al hombro y sacó aquello que con tanto recelo había guardado. Cuidando de que no se estropeara lo colgó en la pared y se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden, cuando estuvo seguro de que nada faltaba decidió que era el momento de salir de ahí. Cuando llegó a la puerta se detuvo un momento, sí… no pudo evitarlo y volvió sobre sus pasos para dejarle un beso en la frente a la chica que dormía completamente ajena a todo lo que sucedía. Luego de eso simplemente saltó fuera y se marchó, protegido por el manto de la noche que se había hecho cómplice de su travesura.

* * *

—Marinette, despierta. Se te hará tarde para la escuela.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tikki?

La chica se restregó los ojos somnolienta y trató de enfocar como pudo la figura de su kwami que volaba frente a ella.

—Buenos días, Marinette.

—Buenos días, Tikki.

Se estiró un poco antes de bajar de la cama y luego se encaminó para coger una toalla y llevarla a la ducha, pero algo en el camino la detuvo, algo que llamó su atención y que estaba segura de no haber visto antes.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Tikki se acercó hasta ella para revisar el tan curioso objeto. Ella tampoco lo conocía y estaba segura de que su portadora no lo había colocado ahí.

—Parece una especie de calendario.

—Sí, eso parece…

Los ojos de Marinette viajaron por el calendario de felpa y repasaron uno a uno los números, pero estos solo se detenían al llegar al 24, no había más que eso.

—Es un… ¡calendario de adviento!

Miró con sorpresa a Tikki y ella le devolvió el mismo gesto con extrañeza.

— ¿Crees que tus padres lo hayan colocado?

Marinette negó con la cabeza. No, estaba segura de que sus padres no lo habían dejado, hace mucho tiempo que no hacían algo así por lo que no tendría mucho sentido, pero… nadie más podría haberlo hecho, por lo que tal vez sí podría tratarse de ellos. Tendría que preguntárselos directamente. Sin importar ese detalle, decidió meter su mano a la primera casilla, era bastante grande y caía un objeto de gran tamaño, eso lo comprobó cuando sacó la libreta que había dentro.

— ¿Una libreta?

—Eso parece. Se supone que cada día de adviento encuentras algo dentro del calendario, pero generalmente suelen ser dulces o cosas así…

La chica miró confundida el objeto y Tikki solo se limitó a seguirla con extrañeza. Cuando se decidió a curiosear entre sus páginas, ambas abrieron los ojos con sorpresa por lo que encontraron. Adentro había una nota, una que Marinette estaba segura que no le pertenecía a ninguno de sus padres, esa no era la letra de ellos, ni siquiera se parecía a la de Alya.

'' _La Navidad es un momento mágico y que muchos esperan durante todo el año, es una época especial para crear recuerdos que durarán para siempre. A veces guardarlos en algún lugar puede ser útil, dejarlos aquí te permitirá tenerlos cerca. Primer día de adviento: libro de Navidad._

 _T ''_

— ¿''T''? ¿Será una firma?

Tikki se encogió de hombros sin saber qué responderle. No, sin duda eso no era obra de sus padres y eso lo corroboró cuando les preguntó en el desayuno si por casualidad habían entrado a su alcoba por la noche. Alguien había dejado eso en su cuarto y por alguna razón esperaba que lo siguiera, era extraño, pero no podía sentir una sensación negativa con respecto a ello, al contrario, una extraña emoción la embargó cuando se dio cuenta de que habría algo durante 24 días por descubrir, y más importante aún, encontrar quién había dejado eso ahí.

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro de que seguirá aquello? Ni siquiera sabes si lo hará.

—Lo hará, Plagg, estoy seguro.

Adrien sonrió cuando su vista viajó por la ciudad a través del cristal de sus ventanas. Sabía que era una locura, pero algo en su interior le decía que Marinette leería cada una de sus notas. Finalmente había encontrado la forma para que se acercara al gatito y tenía la extraña sensación de que todo iba a funcionar.

 _Sé que lo hará…_

* * *

.

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Ta da! ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gusta la idea? Al menos yo quedé flipando con ella jaja. Espero que les guste y ojalá me dejen sus opiniones al respecto en la cajita de comentarios, si les ha gustado, qué esperan que suceda, todo lo que se les ocurra; yo con gusto les contestaré. Entonces, nos estaremos leyendo en el capítulo de mañana, que esto dura hasta el 24 de Diciembre. Por cierto, ¿ya vieron el capítulo de hoy? _Au revoir!_


	2. Juntando pistas

Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo el segundo cap. ^^ Pensé que era más temprano, pero el reloj de mi computadora me cambió la hora y me ha jugado una mala pasada jeje.

 **Karen Agreste:** Hola, linda. Me agrada saber que te gustó la idea ^/^ Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, realmente espero que también te guste. Créeme, ese gatito travieso tiene muchas ideas nuevas para poner en marcha ;) ¡Besos!

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2: Juntando pistas**

 **.**

Se había pasado toda la mañana distraída con aquel objeto entre manos, tanto así que le habían llamado la atención más de una vez ese día.

—Chica, ¿qué sucede contigo hoy? Estás más distraída de lo normal.

La mano de Alya sobre su hombro le hizo brincar con sorpresa; sí, estaba demasiado distraída, solo rogaba porque ningún akuma atacara, ya que con su mente tan perdida no sería la mejor heroína.

—Lo siento, jaja. Creo que mi mente ha estado en otro parte.

No dijo nada más y siguió perdida por su cuenta hasta que ambas se separaron para ir a casa. No estaba muy segura de qué podría decirle con respecto a todo, ni siquiera estaba segura de poder entenderlo ella misma. Un desconocido se había colado en su casa y le había dejado un calendario de adviento, ni más ni menos. Aún siendo Ladybug esa debía de ser una de las cosas más extrañas que le habían sucedido hasta ahora.

Cuando llegó hasta su alcoba dejó caer la mochila sin cuidado en el suelo y caminó hasta tomar asiento frente al escritorio, ahí donde colgaba el colorido calendario de felpa. Colocó la agenda sobre la mesa y se recostó de tal modo que tenía a la vista el particular obsequio.

— ¿Abrirás el paquete del día de mañana?

La ojizarca se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, casi como intentando descifrar con la mirada a la persona que se encontraba detrás.

—No lo sé… No sé quién pudo traerlo, pero dudo que si solo lo dejo ahí podré descubrirlo en algún momento.

—Podrías revisar las casillas. — sugirió.

—Eso sería trampa… Ah, supongo que tendré que ir descubriendo esto durante los 24 días del Adviento.

La chica se levantó un poco y cogió un par de cosas que habían dispersas por la mesa; lápices, pegamento y luego la libreta que había encontrado esa mañana. Levantó la tapa y tomó la nota que había dentro.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con todo eso?

—Pues… la nota decía que guardara todo, ¿no? Supongo que me será más fácil descubrir a la persona que está detrás si llevo un registro de las pistas que tenemos hasta ahora, esta será la primera.

Soltó con una sonrisa enseñando el trozo de papel. Al parecer eso sí tenía algo de sentido. No era una mala idea, si anotaban las pistas en algún lugar de seguro que tarde o temprano darían con el ente misterioso de los regalos. Tal vez hasta podrían encontrar al verdadero Papá Noel…

Marinette tomó la nota, agregó pegamento y la colocó en una de las hojas de la libreta, luego tomó un marcador y escribió en letras grandes la frase '' _Calendario de Adviento''_ en la parte superior; ese era el punto inicial que usarían. Aún no podrían saber con exactitud mucho solo con eso, pero seguramente mañana habría otra cosa que agregar, y si no era así… entonces tendrían que buscar otra manera.

* * *

La noche había caído y como siempre saltó hacia afuera por la ventana, atravesando todas las barreras que no podía traspasar siendo solo Adrien; como Chat Noir no había quién lo detuviese, ni su padre ni el malvado de Hawk Moth, como uno de los protectores de París él era libre de ir y venir tanto como quisiera. Además, cada vez que se ponía el traje un increíble valor le invadía por completo; tras la máscara se convertía en aquel chico valiente que le encantaría también poder ser a diario, al menos para poder cambiar un poco las cosas en su vida. Pero hasta entonces, mientras eso no sucediera, al menos tenía a Chat para poder sentir aquella libertad que tanto anhelaba.

Saltó por los tejados parisinos mientras hacía su guardia nocturna hasta detenerse en uno en específico, donde su vista se quedó absorta por más tiempo del necesario. Hace algunos meses, desde que había descubierto la identidad de la chica tras la máscara para ser precisos, había comenzado a tener una extraña necesidad por visitar a la joven y desde entonces, casi todas las noches, hacía alguna esporádica aparición en el balcón de la morena. Algunas veces la encontraba despierta y ella le abría la ventana para charlar con él, otras ella le esperaba en el balcón y en un par de ocasiones simplemente la había encontrado dormida; en esos casos no podía hacer más que observarla y luego marcharse para dejarle descansar. Era extraño, pero sentía que desde el momento en el que comenzó con aquella rutina ambos se habían vuelto más cercanos, parecía como si tuviera la misma complicidad que había conseguido alcanzar con Ladybug.

 _Solo… que ella aún no lo sabe._

No, no lo sabía, pero pronto haría que eso cambiara, solo quería conseguir que ella aceptara un poco más al minino; no quería que se sintiera mal cuando descubriera que el chico del que gustaba y al que rechazaba eran el mismo.

Sonrió cuando vio su silueta recortada contra la noche asomarse al balcón y recostarse en la barandilla, totalmente ajena a la mirada que él le dedicaba. Sujetó bien lo que traía en la mano y se decidió por fin a saltar sorprendiéndola en el proceso.

—Buenas noches, princesa.

Le extendió galante la rosa que traía consigo y la chica la aceptó con una sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, gatito.

— ¿Me estabas esperando?

—Tal vez… Hace mucho que no te veía por aquí.

—Lo siento, my lady, estaba… ocupado.

Habló rascándose la nuca. Las últimas semanas había usado todo su tiempo libre para crear aquel calendario y no tuvo la oportunidad de visitarla una sola vez.

—Pero me alegra saber que alguien me extrañó. — dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—No creas otra cosa, es solo que… ahora es algo infrecuente no hablar contigo.

De acuerdo, le dejaría aquello. Aún estaba pisando sobre hielo fino, lo mejor era no arriesgarse y evitar caer.

—… Yo también te extrañé…

Marinette abrió los ojos con sorpresa y un tenue tono rojizo tintó sus mejillas. En ese instante una pequeña idea le cruzó por la cabeza, pero antes de decir algo tuvo que apartar la mirada.

—Chatton… dime una cosa.

—Lo que quieras, prrrrincesa.

—Tú… ¿Tú conoces los calendarios de Adviento?

Chat se sorprendió con la pregunta y al instante sonrió inocente para disimularlo.

 _No podía esperar menos de alguien tan lista. Pero aún no…_

—Supongo que por el nombre, ¿ah de ser un calendario? Por qué lo preguntas.

La chica le miró unos instantes y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada. Y… ¿qué te trae por aquí esta noche? — mencionó cambiando de tema.

—Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien, eso es todo.

Los dos se quedaron charlando por un rato, hablando de banalidades y cosas cotidianas que ambos habían vivido durante los últimos días en los que no se habían visto. Por desgracia, el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que él quisiera y tuvo que despedirse; tampoco podía ser un desconsiderado y mantenerla en vela toda la noche, ella debía descansar y él tenía que volver a su casa. Antes de saltar lejos de ahí le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y tras un ''Hasta pronto'' la dejó sola.

— ¿En qué crees que haya estado ocupado?

—No lo sé, Tikki, pero… — la muchacha bajó la vista hasta la rosa que aún tenía entre las manos. —Aún se me hace algo divertido que coquetee conmigo como Marinette y luego con Ladybug, en verdad ese gatito no tiene remedio.

Su kwami se rió mientras ambas volvían adentro. Si tan solo Marinette supiera lo que ella sí no diría cosas como esas, pero por desgracia ella no podía decirle nada, tenía que guardar el secreto por el bien de ambos y de todo París.

* * *

Y ahí estaba ese día en la planta baja del Ala Sully, visitando el departamento egipcio en el Louvre. Esa mañana, cuando había averiguado qué había en la segunda casilla del calendario se topó con nada más y nada menos que un ticket para visitar el Louvre. Luego de un rato, ambas decidieron que lo mejor sería ir y fue así como esa tarde, luego de acabada la escuela llegaron hasta ahí.

Ya habían abarcado gran parte de la exhibición egipcia cuando llegaron hasta la estatua del ''escriba sentado''. Se trataba de una figura creada en piedra caliza y que representaba a un escriba sentado con las piernas cruzadas. En la mano derecha sostenía un pincel mientras que en el regazo tenía un papiro.

— ¡Marinette!

Y fue justo sobre él que encontraron una nota.

'' _Los papiros se usaban para escribir mensajes importantes, no dejemos que esta sea la excepción._

 _E ''_

Ambas se miraron con una sonrisa tras haber hecho aquel descubrimiento. Ahora tenían otra pista y esta vez estaban casi seguras de que mañana habría una nueva esperándoles, solo restaba tratar de unir los puntos que aún se veían completamente difusos.

* * *

.

 **Notas de autora:** Uf, este salió más largo que el anterior jeje. ¿Esperaban que durante ese tiempo Chat la hubiera estado visitando? Al parecer esos dos se han hecho buenos amigos, esperemos que eso no les dificulte más las cosas al pobre gatito. En fin, eso es todo por hoy y nos estaremos leyendo mañana. Recuerden que pueden dejar sus reviews, siempre son bienvenidos.

Besos y nos leemos. _Au revoir!_


	3. ¿Coincidencia?

Bonjour mis preciosos lectores. Aquí con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia :D

 **Merline-Ainsworth:** Gracias por decir eso ^^ Nada mejor que empaparse con el espíritu Navideño. Espero que te guste este capítulo, ¡besos!

 **Karen Agreste:** Espero no haber tardado tanto, jeje. Aquí sabrás lo que hay en la tercera casilla por fin, es algo corto pero aún quedan muchas sorpresas más. ¡Y por supuesto que nos estaremos leyendo, linda!

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3: ¿Coincidencia?**

 **.**

Revisó por enésima vez la libreta que había cargado consigo desde los últimos dos días, analizando con mucho cuidado lo que había colocado en ella, más sin encontrar nada que le fuera realmente útil. Esa mañana había despertado demasiado tarde y apenas tuvo tiempo para cambiarse antes de tomar rumbo a la escuela, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de coger lo que había en la casilla de ese día y vaya que sentía curiosidad por saberlo. Por desgracia, tendría que esperar hasta que las clases acabaran para poder averiguarlo.

—Aún no entiendo nada de esto, tal vez necesite más…

— ¡Cuidado!

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos y en tratar de descifrar el enigma, que no se percató de que Alya estaba delante suyo y terminó chocando con ella. De forma rauda guardó la libreta en su bolsillo e intentó espabilar lo mejor que pudo.

—Lo siento, no te vi.

—Adivino, de seguro estabas penando en Adrien.

La muchacha de gafas le guiñó un ojo mientras la codeaba, si había algo que le gustara aparte de los superhéroes y su Ladyblog era fastidiar a su mejor amiga. Marinette se rascó la nuca nerviosa y le dedico una sonrisa tanto o más alterada.

—Jejeje, qué te puedo decir.

Mientras iban de camino al aula para la siguiente clase, Alya le comentó sobre un maratón de películas navideñas que se pasaría por televisión esa noche y que había esperado con ansias desde que la anunciaron. Fue así como la libreta perdió su atención por lo que restó de la mañana.

* * *

—Agh, no puedo creer que la tarea de historia me haya llevado tanto tiempo. Estoy cansadaaaa.

Marinette se dejó caer exhausta sobre el escritorio, se había pasado prácticamente toda la tarde revisando libros e investigando por internet para acabar con aquel reporte que les habían dejado hace unos días, pero que debido al hecho de tener que lidiar contra Hawk Moth no había podido completar antes y lo debía tener para el día siguiente.

—Necesito algo para distraerme y olvidarme de las lecciones de historia por un rato.

Se quejó mientras Tikki le miraba divertida, de pronto, la pequeña criatura revoloteó entusiasmada y se dirigió hasta el calendario en la pared.

—Tal vez revisar la casilla de hoy sirva de algo.

La muchacha de coletas levantó la cabeza dejando mágicamente a un lado todo lo anterior, había olvidado por completo aquello. Así que se enderezó y alcanzó la casilla del tercer día; esta vez todo lo que había en su interior era una simple nota.

'' _Las historias navideñas son mejor en compañía. Escuché sobre algo llamado ''Vacaciones de Navidad'' en algún lugar, tal vez partir por ahí sería buena idea. ''_

— ¿Vacaciones de Navidad? ¿Por qué me suena?

—Creo que es una de las películas que mencionó Alya.

— ¿Alya? ¡Tienes razón, Tikki! Esa fue una de las películas que ella mencionó, pero… ¿Cómo es posible que la persona que trajo el calendario hasta aquí lo supiera? ¿Será acaso que escuchó nuestra conversación? — Marinette se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desesperación. — ¿Y si se trata de alguien que me ha estado espiando en secreto y que de alguna forma mágica coloca todas estas cosas? ¡¿Y si ha escuchado todas mis conversaciones sobre Adrien y mañana estarán como primera plana en todas las noticias del país?!

—Cálmate, Marinette, no creo que se trate de eso.

—Entonces, ¡¿cómo es posible que supiera de lo que hablamos esta mañana?!

Soltó hiperventilada enseñándole la nota, su kwami no pudo evitar reírse, ella siempre entraba en pánico por cosas como esa y era divertido verla actuar así en esas ocasiones.

—Alya mencionó que habían anunciado esa maratón hace algunas semanas.

—Eso ah…

—Tal vez lo escribió antes cuando pasaron la noticia.

—Su-supongo que tienes razón.

Bajó los hombros y suspiró con alivio, tal vez se había dejado llevar un poco por la situación y le había permitido a su imaginación volar demasiado lejos. Lo que había dicho Tikki le hacía mucho sentido, si habían dado el anuncio de aquel maratón puede que esa persona lo haya visto y por eso había escrito dicha nota, lo único más extraño ahora es que pasaran aquella película tan antigua por televisión.

— ¡Tal vez sería mejor que invitase a Alya ahora para que veamos las películas aquí!

Apenas y dijo eso echó a correr hacia el primer piso para buscar a sus padres, Tikki le siguió y trató de volver a su bolso lo más rápido que pudo, justo a tiempo antes de que la madre de su portadora apareciera.

—Mamá, ¿puede quedarse Alya esta noche? Queremos ver un especial de Navidad que se pasará por televisión.

—Sabes que siempre es bienvenida, siempre y cuando prometan no irse muy tarde a la cama, mañana deben ir a la escuela.

—Claro, mamá, te lo prometo.

En ese momento su padre se asomó desde la cocina con una enorme sonrisa.

—Tal vez sea buen momento para preparar algunos dulces; nada mejor que ver películas navideñas con unos buenos bizcochos.

* * *

—Me sorprende que quisieras verlas, no parecías demasiado entusiasmada esta mañana.

—Jeje, es que había recordado que aún no acababa el informe y creí que no tendría tiempo.

—Aún así…

Alya le indicó que sonriera a la cámara para poder tomar una fotografía más. Mientras empezaba el especial se habían puesto a jugar con sus teléfonos y se habían tomado un montón de fotografías; era agradable pasar una noche entre chicas sin que esta vez las hermanitas revoltosas de Alya interfirieran.

—Me alegra que cambiaras de parecer.

* * *

.

 **Notas de autora:** ¿Creen que haya algo más detrás de esa nota? No sé ustedes, pero es siempre es divertido ver la cara de pánico que pone Marinette, en especial cuando se trata de algo que involucra a Adrien xD

Bueno, hasta aquí el cap. pronto nos estaremos leyendo con el siguiente. _Au revoir!_


	4. Estrella

Ahora sí ya vamos al día con los capítulos y la fecha, jeje. Esperemos que pueda seguir así.

 **Nxomieu:** Holaaa~ Oh, me alegra que te gustara :) ¿Leísmos? Vaya, para serte sincera jamás había escuchado de ello. Fui a buscarlo en internet para enterarme y adivina... ¡me ha volado la cabeza tanta información! xD Según lo que entendí, son malos, corrígeme si no, pero la verdad es que jamás me lo habían dicho, ni siquiera mi profesora de lingüística; supongo que aquí es demasiado común. Pero si por lo que leí no están correctos, intentaré no usarlos, aunque es algo difícil, me he acostumbrado demasiado a ello jaja. Gracias por eso, hago todo mi esfuerzo por poder escribir una buena historia, pero tienes razón, es difícil encontrar fics bien escritos a veces :c Espero que te guste este capítulo y nos estamos leyendo. Bye, bye!

* * *

 **.**

 **Día 4: Estrella**

 **.**

Miró el papelito de ese día y lo leyó por tercera vez.

 _''El frío del invierno puede combatirse con una buena taza de chocolate caliente y grandes abrigos. Las bajas temperaturas no deberían ser motivo para perderse de la belleza de las calles parisinas; tal vez salir y tomar nota de lo que veas pueda ser un buen ejercicio ;)''_

—Salir y tomar nota… salir y tomar nota… Tikki, ¿a qué crees que se refiere?

Preguntó volteando a ver a su pequeña compañera. El kwami la miró por unos momentos y se llevó una de sus manitas al mentón.

—Dice que anotes lo que veas… tal vez quiere decir que puede haber una nota por ahí.

Ambas se miraron pensativas. Sí, podría tratarse de eso, pero… ¿valdría la pena salir a dar un paseo con ese frío? ¿Y si se ponía a nevar justo en ese momento? Marinette suspiró y luego le dedicó una sonrisa a Tikki, al parecer tendrían que coger un par de abrigos y bufandas esa tarde.

* * *

—Me parece una excelente idea… Ah, buenos días Marinette.

Alya la saludó enérgica con la mano a penas la vio entrar al salón, estaba hablando con Nino y por su cara entendió que debía ser de algo interesante.

—Hola, chicos. ¿Adrien aún no llega?

Fue inevitable que sus ojos se desviaran al asiento vacío del rubio, no quería pensar que otra vez él fuese a sentarse con Lila, rogaba al cielo porque no se tratara de eso. Alya respondió a su pregunta devolviéndola a la realidad, casi leyendo su mente cuando mencionó que no se preocupara de que Nino estuviera sentado en su sitio, que las cosas seguían tal y cual deberían ser.

—Probablemente llegará pronto, al parecer tuvieron problemas con la nieve mientras venían de camino.

Comentó Nino. Era cierto, había nevado anoche y las calles se habían cubierto con aquella fría capa blanquecina, de seguro más de alguno tuvo problemas para salir de sus casas cuando descubrieron al visitante silencioso del invierno.

Los chicos le hicieron un espacio en la banca a Marinette y sin siquiera dejarla preguntar ya estaba dentro de la conversación que volvía a tomar lugar.

—Con Nino estábamos charlando sobre visitar los Campos Elíseos. Qué dices, ¿te animas?

Preguntó Alya emocionada, en un pequeño movimiento se acercó hasta su oído para susurrarle algo que su novio no necesitaba escuchar.

—Adrien ya dijo que consiguió convencer a su padre de dejarlo ir.

Y apenas acabó aquello se alejó para guiñarle un ojo haciendo que se sonrojara. Adrien iría con ellos… a los Campos Elíseos… Eso sonaba como un plan perfecto, y si conseguían subirse a la Noria… Sí, definitivamente tenía que ir, sería la oportunidad para pasar más tiempo con él, y con sus amigos, claro.

— ¡Yo me apunto!

Ambos echaron a reír tras su entusiasmo, sabían que era por cierta persona que había aceptado, aún así, sería un buen momento para que la pandilla se reuniera y saliera a divertirse.

—Está bien, entonces, este sábado por la tarde. Pasaré a buscarte, nos reuniremos a fuera del Louvre. Tardaremos unos 11 minutos en llegar si tomamos el autobús.

—Sería más rápido si Adrien nos llevara en su limosina.

—Jaja, no abuses, Nino.

Ahora esperaría con demasiadas ansias porque llegara el fin de semana, sería otra cosa que agregar a su tan particular calendario.

* * *

—Bueno, supongo que aquí vamos…

— ¿Estás segura de esto, Marinette?

Tikki se asomaba desde el interior de su bolso, envuelta en un chaleco y bufanda diminuta que Marinette había fabricado especialmente para ella, para evitar que enfermara como la última vez cuando no le quedó de otra más que ir con el maestro Fu.

—Sí; solo daremos una vuelta rápida, escribiré lo que vea como decía la nota y luego volveremos por un chocolate caliente.

—De acuerdo, me agrada esa idea.

Ambas salieron por la panadería como habían acordado y comenzaron a avanzar a través de las iluminadas calles nocturnas. El alcalde Bourgeois había hecho un trabajo espectacular con las decoraciones e iluminaria de este año, incluso parecían ser mejor que el anterior. Todos los años, desde mediados de Noviembre más o menos, se instalaban en Paris las luces que serían el foco de atención tanto para turistas como para los mismos parisinos, muchas de las principales calles gozaban de ese espectáculo y Marinette siempre había tenido el privilegio de verlas. Como las luces en los Campos Elíseos, casi dos kilómetros de extensión, 400 árboles iluminados y más de un millón de bombillos que hacían de la Navidad algo aún más mágico. Los costos eran elevados, pero el precio bien lo valía.

 _Y esta vez podré disfrutar del espectáculo con Adrien… ¡qué emoción!_

Durante el trayecto fue anotando todo lo que veía y que tenía alguna relación con la época, desde las luces puestas por el ayuntamiento, hasta las decoraciones que se veían en las ventanas de los edificios. Pero algo en particular llamó su atención, en uno de los árboles más altos del parque frente a su casa colgaba una estrella desde la última rama, un bonito adorno de color plateado que brillaba iluminado por los bombillos. Observó el resto de los árboles pero ningún otro parecía tener decoraciones de esa clase. Probablemente alguien la había dejado ahí a propósito o acabó en ese lugar por algún extraño accidente, sea como fuere, Marinette lo anotó en la lista que había hecho y decidió subrayar aquella palabra en particular. Luego de una vuelta y cuando ya los objetos comenzaban a repetirse, consideraron que lo mejor sería volver a casa y no permanecer mucho más en el frío.

* * *

—No encontramos ninguna pista, después de todo.

Mencionó mientras se quitaba la bufanda ya en su alcoba.

—Aún así, fue agradable ver las decoraciones. La gente sí que se esfuerza para entrar en el espíritu navideño.

—Tienes razón, Tikki.

Su kwami estuvo a punto de salir del bolso cuando un repiqueteo en la ventana la detuvo. La joven se volteó para toparse de sorpresa con una visita de Chat Noir.

—Chatton, pero qué estás haciendo aquí.

Le abrió la ventana y le dio lugar para que entrara al confortable calor de la habitación.

—Ya sabes, princesa, si el mal nunca duerme, los héroes tampoco.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Como si esa fuera una excusa para venir hasta su casa.

—Dime Chat... ¿te gustaría una taza de chocolate caliente?

—Suena perrrrfecto…

* * *

.

 **Notas de autora:** Ahora sí todo en orden. Yo miraba el calendario, miraba el número de capítulos y me quedaba en plan de ''tengo que escribir uno más para estar al día'' jaja. Espero que les haya gustado, comenten qué les pareció, si tienen ideas, sugerencias, correcciones, lo que sea; todo es bienvenido. Ahora sí, hasta aquí el comunicado y nos vemos mañana. _Au revoir!_


	5. Decoraciones

Bonjour! ¿Qué tal están? Aquí va el capítulo del día de hoy, ¡que lo disfruten!

 **Karen Agreste:** Hacía falta escribir algo de Marichat jaja ¿Grande? ¿Yo? Harás que me sonroje, gracias por los halagos ^^ Espero que seas tolerante a la dulzura, porque pienso poner unas cuantas dosis más por ahí ;) Bueno, te dejo con el cap. espero que lo disfrutes. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5: Decoraciones**

 **.**

Como todos los años, ella y sus padres armaban el árbol de Navidad juntos; era algo que ya se había vuelto una tradición y que simplemente no podía no suceder. Sin falta lo armaban el primer sábado de cada mes, de ese modo Marinette no tenía que preocuparse por terminar en tiempo record los deberes de la escuela, pero luego de que les comentara que ese fin de semana había acordado ir con sus amigos a los Campos Elíseos, decidieron que lo mejor sería hacerlo un día de esa semana, de ese modo no dejarían pasar demasiado tiempo para poner todas las decoraciones y ella no tendría que preocuparse por llegar tarde al punto de encuentro con los chicos. Todo estaría en orden de ese modo.

—Desearía que pudieras ayudarnos con las decoraciones, Tikki, de seguro te encantaría. Pero por desgracia mis padres no pueden verte.

Mencionó la muchacha haciendo un puchero.

—Descuida, Marinette, está bien.

— ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué tal si decoramos también mi alcoba? Así podrías ayudarme y te divertirías también.

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron con entusiasmo, realmente deseaba que su inseparable compañera gozara de esas festividades tanto como ella y qué mejor que hacerla parte de una de las tradiciones familiares.

—Me parece una estupenda idea.

* * *

Lo miró un momento sin entender. Sacudió su manita enfrente de sus ojos, revoloteó cerca de su rostro y aún así no recibía respuesta.

—Tierra llamando a Adrien, ¿sigues aquí?

El chico suspiró con cara de bobo mientras seguía mirando a un punto perdido allá afuera, Plagg resopló con frustración. Le daba igual si él quería seguir de baboso todo el día, pero si no lo alimentaba no pensaba dejarlo tranquilo. Voló hasta debajo de la cama y cogió un calcetín que en algún momento había ido a parar ahí y se lo puso justo sobre la nariz, al instante el rubio reaccionó alejando el rostro completamente asqueado.

— ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?!

Su mueca de disgusto mientras se tapaba la nariz fue casi suficiente recompensa luego de haber sido ignorado, casi…

—Pensé que jamás volverías. Tengo hambre.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre.

Le reprochó mientras le quitaba el calcetín y lo dejaba en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Su kwami le siguió de cerca sin darse por vencido con su petición.

—Y tú siempre olvidas alimentarme por estar pensando en ella. ¡Mírame! Ya casi estoy en los huesos.

Dramatizo mientras se tocaba la pancita. Adrien roló los ojos, su compañero simplemente no tenía remedio, aunque en cierto punto tenía razón. Últimamente su mente no dejaba de distraerse con esa chica, no desde que sabía quién era; cuando eso sucedió todo se volvió más…problemático.

Cogió algo de queso que tenía guardado y se lo entregó a Plagg quien lo devoró en un santiamén. Cuando supo que ya había comido lo suficiente, se dejó caer en el sillón volviendo a adquirir la misma expresión de adolescente enamorado que tenía antes.

—Bien, Romeo, ¿aún sigues pensando en lo de anoche?

—Y cómo no, si nos quedamos charlando casi toda la noche…

Luego de que ella lo hubiese invitado a pasar había ido por un par de tazas con chocolate, mientras disfrutaban de aquella bebida se habían puesto a charlar y el tiempo simplemente se les pasó volando. Entre algunos de los detalles que ella le comentó había mencionado que armaría esa tarde el árbol junto a sus padres y se encargarían de colocar todas las decoraciones, gracias a eso, cuando ella bajó hasta la cocina a buscar algo, aprovechó de cambiar de posición dos de los paquetes del calendario para que coincidieran a la perfección con los tiempos de la chica. Una pequeña travesura que de seguro la tomaría por sorpresa ese día. Por un momento, su mente divagó en lo que Marinette había dicho… las decoraciones, el árbol, compartir con su familia… fue inevitable que una punzada de nostalgia le atravesara el corazón, recordando aquellas navidades antes de que su madre se fuera. Las cosas en ese entonces eran muy diferentes a lo que eran ahora, la casa se vestía de luces y adornos de todas las clases, sin mencionar que la alegría y el espíritu navideño inundaban cada rincón de la mansión. Recordaba la risa refrescante de su madre, su sonrisa y el cómo brillaban sus ojos cuando llegaban estas épocas, incluso le parecía oír los villancicos que tarareaba mientras colocaban los adornos en el árbol… En verdad la echaba de menos, daría lo que fuera porque sus navidades fueran igual que antes, porque su padre fuera el mismo que era entonces, daría lo que fuera por volver a sentir esa magia otra vez.

— ¿Estás bien?

Tras escuchar la voz de Plagg se dio cuenta de que seguramente su expresión había cambiado, así que sacudió la cabeza dejando a un lado aquellos pensamientos que no podían darle mucho y se concentró en la chica que con solo recordar le devolvía una sonrisa al rostro.

 _Sí, por ella siempre lo estoy…_

* * *

Ese día tampoco había tenido tiempo de revisar la casilla correspondiente del calendario porque, al igual que el otro día, se había despertado tarde y tuvo que correr para llegar a tiempo; tal vez se había quedado demasiado tiempo despierta conversando con Chat esa noche, pero… qué podía hacer, siempre era agradable conversar con el gatito, con él sentía que realmente podía hablarle de todo sin ningún problema.

Caminó hasta el calendario y cogió lo que había para ese día. Esta vez lo que obtuvo fue una bonita bolsa con estampados y atada con una cinta roja.

—Eso es un tanto diferente.

Tikki le observaba con atención, a decir verdad ambas actuaban con la misma curiosidad cada vez que tocaba el turno de una casilla, era realmente intrigante saber qué podría tocar cada día.

Marinette abrió la bolsa y sacó una serie de adornos con forma de copos de nieve. No eran muy grandes, pero eran lo suficientemente bonitos como para que se quedara unos segundos admirándolos con la boca abierta. Los dejó sobre el escritorio y revisó lo que aún había dentro de la bolsa, se trataba de un extraño colgante con forma de círculo en color rojo y en la parte de abajo colgaba un cascabel dorado. La chica lo miró alzando una ceja sin entender muy bien qué era eso.

— ¿Una ''O''?

Tikki ladeo la cabeza mientras le buscaba alguna forma, luego se llevó la mano al mentón y entrecerró los ojos.

—Yo diría que más bien parece la panza de un Santa Claus.

La joven también le miró por un momento y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¡Es cierto! Es como si fuera la panza de un Santa Claus, solo que…vacía. Aunque… me recuerda algo, pero no sé con exactitud qué será.

—De todas formas pienso que irían bien en el árbol.

Marinette asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras cogía los copos de nieve y dejaba sobre el escritorio aquel extraño adorno.

—Y además han llegado en un momento muy conveniente.

Con prisa bajó hasta la otra planta, emocionada por los adornos y todo lo demás, tanto que no sería hasta que cayera la noche cuando leería la nota que había dejado totalmente olvidada al interior de la bolsa.

 _''Los adornos navideños siempre hacen que las casas se vean particularmente bonitas, aunque claro, nunca superarían la belleza de la chica que está leyendo esta carta ahora...''_


	6. Un salto a escondidas

Bonjour! Aquí reportándome en medio de la madrugada con un nuevo capítulo xD

 **Alma de Titan:** Pues, me parece una buena idea no solo darte la bienvenida a mi fic, sino que también a los fics de Miraculous en general ^^ Jaja, me siento bien tras saber que el título que decidí pudo atraer a alguien, los títulos siempre me han parecido algo complejos al momento de decidir, pero luego de leerte supongo que he hecho un buen trabajo, aunque te haya atraído solo por curiosidad xD Larga vida a los bellos calendarios de Adviento, en lo personal, creo que es una bonita tradición, aunque es una lástima que en algunos lugares siga siendo algo desconocido, al menos ya somos dos quienes se suman a este lindo conocimiento :D Awww, en verdad me emociona mucho leerte y que digan que está bien escrito... jajaja, no lo sé, me hace sentir como en las nubes. Uh, que bueno que hayas decidido leerlo también, como dije, creo que es un punto importante para entender las acciones de Adrien ;) Bueno, creo que será mejor que te deje leer de una buena vez, jeje. Espero que te guste este capítulo y nos estamos leyendo ^^ ¡Besos!

 **Karen Agreste:** Yo lo dije, deben prepararse porque los rellenaré con dulzura jajajaja Te recomiendo que no intentes usar un medidor porque podría romperse xD Los gatitos siempre son traviesos, pero este par en particular... yo creo que serán un problema para la sociedad, y eso que aún vamos por los primeros días, espera un poco más... (se calla para no dar spoilers) Yo también me reí mientra escribía la parte del calcetín, esos dos son un plato. Espero que te guste este cap. ¡Besos y nos leemos!

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6: Un salto a escondidas**

 **.**

Como todas las mañanas Gorila lo llevó hasta la escuela, dejándolo en la entrada y asegurándose de que tomara rumbo al interior antes de marcharse. Adrien caminó tranquilo por los pasillos principales al igual que siempre, avanzando entre los primeros alumnos que llegaban, más cuando entró al lugar de los casilleros su actitud cambió por completo. Cerró la puerta luego de asegurarse de que estaba solo y dejó que Plagg saliese del escondite en su camisa.

—Listo, es hora de poner el plan en marcha.

—Vamos, niño, realmente estás loco.

Plagg bostezó mientras se restregaba los ojos, aún era demasiado temprano; Adrien lo había obligado a abandonar la confortable calidez de su cama solo porque deseaba llegar antes que el resto ese día.

—Tú no te quejes, ya te dije que te daría más queso a cambio de que me ayudaras con esto.

—Espero que sea mucho queso.

— ¡Plagg, las garras!

* * *

Las clases estaban a punto de comenzar y Adrien aún no aparecía. El día de ayer había sucedido algo similar, pero Nino lo había llamado y les comentó que solo había tenido un pequeño retraso a causa de la nieve, pero ahora las calles ya habían sido limpiadas, así que esa no podía ser excusa. Pero… dio otro vistazo a la hora de su tableta, ahora realmente venía tarde. Suspiró resignada, en verdad le preocupaba que pudiese haberle sucedido algo malo, pero no podía hacer más que esperar. Por un momento pensó en la idea de pedirle a Nino que lo llamase, le habría gustado hacerlo ella misma pero sus nervios de seguro no la dejarían; por desgracia cuando se decidió a comentárselo la maestra entró al salón.

 _Él no ha llegado…_

Dejó caer la espalda nuevamente en el respaldo y sus ojos viajaron hasta el suelo, no quería que algo malo le pasara y no saber el por qué no aparecía le hacía imaginar un montón de panoramas cada cual peor.

—Ey, tranquila, de seguro tuvo alguna sesión de fotos o algo así. Estará bien.

Alya le susurró de forma disimulada mientras la maestra comenzaba a pasar lista de los presentes. No le quedó más remedio que creer en esas palabras y confiar en que todo estaría bien…

* * *

—Ya casi tocan la campana para el receso.

Saltó de manera silenciosa al interior del recinto y usó toda su destreza para llegar hasta los casilleros otra vez, justo a tiempo cuando el timbre sonó. Suspiró sin poder evitar sonreír, había salido a la perfección, ahora solo quedaba disimular y ser lo más discretos posibles.

—Garras fuera.

El traje oscuro comenzó a desaparecer hasta que solo quedó su Yo civil a la vista. En cuanto Plagg apareció de nuevo frente a él lo miró casi con una expresión de reproche.

—Espero que ahora tengas una buena excusa para el resto.

—Descuida, la tengo.

Su kwami se escondió al interior de su camisa y él cogió las cosas de su cubículo. Tras salir al patio interior de la escuela no le quedó más que fingir que acababa de llegar, por supuesto, aquello le salió a la perfección. Cuando Nino se acercó para preguntarle qué había sucedido sólo le dio la excusa que confiaba también resultaría con los maestros, pero mientras le explicaba sobre el supuesto ''incidente'' no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hasta llegar a la chica que lo miraba con una sonrisa de alivio desde los peldaños de la escalera; al parecer su amigo no era el único preocupado por él.

* * *

Esa mañana cuando cogió lo que había para la casilla de ese día se topó con una muy curiosa nota, una que de no ser por la desaparición de Adrien durante el primer periodo de clases muy seguramente la habría mantenido distraída.

'' _No me gusta hacer esperar a una chica, pero esta vez tendré que pedirte que confíes en mí y aguardes un poco más…_

 _E ''_

Al principio no logró comprender a qué se refería, pero cuando llegó a casa luego de acabadas las clases y subió hasta su alcoba, todo pareció cobrar sentido. Sobre su escritorio había una serie de cosas que ocupaban todo el espacio, entre ellas un montón de hojas secas de diversos tamaños y colores que variaban desde el naranja, hasta el rojo, amarillo y marrón. Había hilo, una madeja de lana, pinturas, pinceles y purpurinas, en resumen, un sinfín de objetos para realizar alguna especie de manualidad. Pero lo que más destacó a sus ojos fue la nota que había en medio de todo. Caminó hasta allí y la tomó entre sus manos ya sin poder resistir más la espera y la leyó en voz alta.

'' _Las decoraciones navideñas son hermosas, pero con la creatividad indicada pueden ser perfectas. ''_

Tanto Tikki como ella pasaron la tarde divirtiéndose en armar guirnaldas, fue la idea perfecta que se le vino a la mente tras observar todo lo que habían dejado. Sin duda, fuera quien fuera la persona que estaba detrás de todo eso, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que las cosas manuales siempre se le habían dado bien y que, además, eran un placer del que siempre disfrutaba. En cuanto estuvieron acabadas las colocaron junto con el resto de los adornos con los que habían decorado su cuarto el día anterior y vaya que quedaron bien, incluso aquel extraño adorno que habían encontrado junto a los copos de nieve y que ahora tenía un lugar en el centro de su techo combinaba con las hojas rojizas.

Esa noche Chat volvió a aparecerse en su balcón y lo primero que vio fue una de las guirnaldas que la chica decidió poner también en ese sitio, esa noche al igual que otras le dejó entrar y del mismo modo en el que había sucedido ya tantas veces se quedaron a charlar, pero esa noche, a diferencia de cualquier otra, la chica quiso tomarse un par de fotos con él bajo las bonitas decoraciones y luces que ahora adornaban su techo, esta vez… habría una nueva página de recuerdos en aquella libreta de Navidad…


	7. Cosas de medianoche

Bonjour, aquí reportándome, con sueño pero reportándome jaja.

 **Alma de Titan:** ¡Pero si ustedes son extremadamente importantes! Cualquier historia no tiene valor si no tienes a quien contarla, si no hay nadie que pueda leerla. Los lectores son importantes, gracias a ellos los que escribimos nos animamos a seguir y a compartir nuestras creaciones. Aunque no lo creas los lectores pueden tener un poder increíble, casi tanto como el que el autor puede tener sobre los personajes en su historia. Siempre me ha gustado contestar los reviews porque los considero importantes, porque es lo menos que puedo hacer por aquellas lindas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer lo que escribo y además de comentar, mis lectores son un amor y por eso yo les doy amor ^^

Oh, entonces creo que te dejaré una bolsa de palomitas, una manta y un cómodo cojín para que disfrutes de este capítulo; siempre es bueno tomarse un descanso luego de un día de trabajo, al igual que con los estudios jeje. ¡Ánimos y fuerza! solo queda un día de esta semana y podrás descansar el fin de semana, porque... ¿no te hacen trabajar esos días, cierto :O? Te dejo con este cap. espero que te guste al igual que los anteriores. ¡Besos!

 **Karen Agreste:** Adrien es un romántico empedernido, que siempre sea rechazado por Ladybug es una pena :'v pero en los fics siempre podemos hacer justicia jajaja (¡Justicia, justicia!). Esa es la única forma de comprar a Plagg, el queso es su vida, el queso es su pasión xD Me alegra que te gustara el capi. y espero que puedas disfrutar también de este. ¡Abrazos, besos y montones de quesos (?)!

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7: Cosas de medianoche**

 **.**

Se había quedado hasta tarde esa noche acabando con una tarea pendiente, si tan solo no la hubiera olvidado ahora podría estar calentita en su cama soñando con que Adrien le pedía matrimonio. Suspiró con cansancio y cerró el libro; finalmente había podría dormir, por suerte ese era el último día de la semana. Dio un rápido vistazo a su reloj y notó que ya pasaban de las doce, definitivamente era muy tarde, aún así sus ojos no pudieron evitar viajar hasta el calendario que colgaba sobre el escritorio, se detuvo un momento y se quedó observándolo con aire pensativo. Técnicamente, era legal si habría otra casilla, después de todo, ya era mañana… ¿no? Lo pensó un poco más y mientras una parte le decía que debía irse a la cama pronto o terminaría quedándose dormida en clases, la otra parte que no podía más con la curiosidad la terminó de convencer.

 _¿Qué daño podría hacerme leerlo ahora?_

— ¿Tomarás el objeto siguiente?

Marinette asintió ante la pregunta de su kwami y sin decir una sola palabra cogió lo que había para ese día. Esta vez se trataba de la típica nota de siempre, pero ahora se encontraba acompañada de un prendedor con forma de galleta de jengibre, algo bastante adorable a decir verdad. Abrió el pasador y tomó la nota…

'' _En la época de_ _Navidad_ _las emociones y los actos de bondad se ven en cada lugar; hacer algo para los que nos rodean pareciera ser aún más especial. Algo dulce siempre puede alegrar a cualquiera… ''_

Alzó una ceja un tanto confundida. Porqué la palabra Navidad estaba subrayada, sabía que se refería a la época en la que estaban, pero… Miró la galleta un momento, luego la nota, la galleta de nuevo y de vuelta a la nota, para finalmente terminar mirando a Tikki.

—Tal vez no era el mejor momento para tomarla…

* * *

—Realmente estoy ansioso por esto.

—Creo que esta vez te pasaste un poco.

Adrien miró a Plagg que se había metido en su casillero mientras dejaba las cosas que ocuparía a lo largo de esa jornada de clases y no pudo evitar sonreír; tal vez tenía razón… la verdad, él tenía mucha razón, pero no pudo evitarlo en cuanto la idea le cruzó por la mente.

—Fue imposible resistirse a eso...

Cuando acabó, su kwami volvió a esconderse y él subió rumbo al salón. Poco a poco sus compañeros comenzaban a llegar y empezaban a llenar los asientos vacíos, el ambiente se sentía bastante ameno entre las charlas matutinas que, pese a que aún era temprano, parecían estar más vivas que cualquier otro día; seguramente se debía a que las vacaciones cada vez estaban más cerca. Su amigo Nino ya había llegado y apenas estuvieron cerca se saludaron de forma amistosa. Alya también estaba ahí, pero el asiento de junto estaba vacío; ella aún no llegaba. Pero como si sus pensamientos la hubiesen traído de una forma que no conseguía explicar, la chica apareció en ese momento por la puerta cargando una caja entre sus manos. Fue inevitable volver a sonreír ansioso y a la vez sintiéndose culpable.

En cuanto la maestra llegó un poco después, Marinette le pidió que la dejase repartirle a la clase algo que había preparado el día anterior, por supuesto que ella no se negó y la chica de coletas fue entregándole uno a uno una bolsa con galletas. Había partido por su asiento y tuvo el privilegio de ser el primero en tenerlas entre sus manos… bueno, casi, el primero luego de la maestra, pero aún así podía presumir que fue el primero de entre sus compañeros. Como el gesto había tomado por sorpresa a todo el mundo si lo exceptuaban, les permitieron comer las bonitas creaciones. Una sutil risa se le escapó cuando tomó una galleta con forma de muñeco de jengibre, demasiado conocido para él. Sí, tal vez había sido muy egoísta de su parte proponerle como reto el hornear galletas, pero realmente se moría por probar una creación de las que ella hacía, en especial cuando sabía que tenía tan buena mano. De todos modos se prometería a sí mismo compensárselo de alguna manera.

Tras entregar la última bolsa de galletas Marinette volvió a su asiento y lo primero que sucedió fue que Alya la asaltó con la mirada, esa típica expresión que le hacía sentir que había sido descubierta en cada una de sus acciones, esa que en más de una ocasión le había hecho pasar sustos cuando su amiga hablaba de Ladybug y ella.

—Por qué todo esto de repente.

Alzó una ceja interrogándola mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Imposible de evitarlo comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

—Y-yo… pues… es una larga historia.

Una larga historia, como la que tuvo que explicar cuando la maestra pidió que entregasen sus tareas y ella se dio cuenta de que había olvidado la suya en casa, aquella que había terminado justo antes de que bajara a la cocina a hornear las galletas y donde luego acabó por quedarse dormida sobre la encimera…


	8. Lo perfecto no siempre dura

Rayos, creo que se me fue la mano con este cap. ha salido mucho más largo que los otros, jaja, solo espero que les guste leer.

 **Danebtenoh:** xD Gracias por tus reviews. Adrien es todo un amor, eso siempre lo he dicho y lo seguiré defendiendo a capa y espada jaja una lástima que Marinette aún no lo sepa, pero... pronto lo hará, todo a su tiempo ;) Un gusto verte comentar, espero verte por aquí de nuevo. ¡Que disfrutes del capi!

 **Karen Agreste:** Muy bien, soldado, ¡reporte listo! xD Uf, más le vale, porque sino... aquí nos encargamos de darle su merecido por estar haciendo travesuras jajajaja. *Saca una caja de galletas de jengibre y sirve unas tazas de chocolate caliente* Adelante, sírvase, están sabrosas. No las hice yo, las compré en la tienda, así que no morirán envenenadas xD Te dejo con este capi. Bay bay.

 **Alma de Titan:** Tanto trabajo y la pobre la olvida asjdsja. Que bueno que tuviste suerte, a mí me pasó un montón de veces, aunque mi mamá me las enviaba... bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo. Por suerte nunca se me olvidó llevar la mochila xD. No es nada, aquí los lectores siempre tendrán un sitio VIP para que disfruten de mis historias y siempre hay un rico bufet para los que se queden a dejar comentarios, espero que te pases por ahí, tenemos ricos bocadillos. :O :O :O ¡¿Cómo que trabajas los fines de semana y las épocas importantes?! Que terrible... TTvTT. Bueno, al menos tiene unas ventajas, porque si no, ahora mismo llamo a servicios laborales por abuso de personal, okno, pero espero que al menos te den tiempo para respirar. Oh, descuida, puedes leerlo cuando tengas tiempo, sé que hay un mundo fuera de FF y que hay cosas más importantes ^^ Mis poderes mentales han funcionado de nuevo, ¡el mago lo hizo otra vez! (?) No sé tú, pero yo siempre amo las coincidencias locas del universo, que místico que justo hubieras comprado galletas navideñas, también me ha alegrado por alguna razón esa extraña coincidencia.

Me siento mal por justo haber escrito un capítulo tan largo cuando no estás, pero bueno... te juro que no soy mala, fue planeado así desde el principio :') En fin, besos y ya nos estaremos leyendo el domingo ^^

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8: Lo perfecto no siempre dura**

 **.**

Finalmente había llegado el dichoso día. Casi no había conseguido dormir esa noche a causa de los nervios y la emoción, como sucede el día anterior al inicio de cada año escolar. Incluso a pesar de lo poco que había dormido ayer, apenas y consiguió cerrar los ojos y aún así, cuando se levantó, sentía como si sus energías se hubieran renovado mágicamente. A pesar de que habían acordado ir por la tarde no pudo evitar pasarse toda la mañana saltando de un lado a otro y tratando de conseguir algo con lo que matar el tiempo mientras llegaba la hora en la que se encontraría con Alya, pero esta vez el reloj parecía simplemente haberse congelado. Al principio pensó que podría conseguir alguna actividad si revisaba la casilla en el calendario de ese día, pero se había equivocado tremendamente, incluso hasta la nota diaria conspiraba con la situación.

'' _Los mercados navideños son una de las cosas que identifican también a estas épocas. No olvides darte una vuelta por alguno, a veces se pueden encontrar cosas únicas, aparte, siempre es bueno salir un rato y disfrutar. ''_

Sí, incluso la nota de ese día se había puesto de acuerdo con los planes que armaron con Alya… por un momento volvió a pensar en la posibilidad de que su amiga hubiese dejado el calendario ahí, pero una vez más negó descartando dicha opción. Conocía la letra de Alya y podía estar convencida de que ninguna de esas notas había sido escrita por su mano, apostaba un arete por ello, además… estaba más que segura de que la persona tras aquello le había coqueteado sutilmente en algunas notas, así que la idea era completamente descartable.

Se enderezó con rapidez cuando de pronto un sonido la trajo a la realidad y sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—Es la sirena de una patrulla, Marinette, no el timbre.

Y su sonrisa se borró tan rápido como vino. Tikki había estado toda la mañana intentando controlarla, pero la idea de que Adrien iría con ellos volvía de esa misión algo simplemente imposible.

Otro ruido sonó por el lugar y ella volvió a levantarse esperanzada, Tikki suspiró otra vez al verla.

—Y ese es el camión de bomberos…

—Aaaaah, ¿a qué hora va a llegar?

Y mientras refunfuñaba, alguien llamó a la puerta en la primera planta.

—Ese sí es el timbre.

No fue necesario que dijera otra cosa cuando Marinette ya estaba corriendo escaleras abajo para llegar a la entrada.

— ¡Alya!

Si su pobre amiga supiera cuánto había estado esperándola habría conseguido entender por qué casi muere asfixiada cuando la ojizarca saltó para abrazarla.

* * *

Finalmente llegaron al punto de reunión a las afueras del Louvre, estaba casi toda la pandilla ahí. Por un lado Nino, Iván, Kim, Max y Luka charlaban, mientras que por el otro estaban las chicas. Rosa, Juleka, Mylène, Alix y…

— ¡¿Por qué está Kagami aquí?!

A Marinette casi le da un infarto en cuanto la vio y su cara de espanto fue digna de hacerle competencia a la pintura de ''El grito''. Alya se rió un momento y luego trató de controlarla, era divertido, sí, pero tampoco podía ser tan mala.

—Lo siento, Adrien la invitó.

— ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?!

Y ahí se iban todos los planes que pudo haber armado con Adrien. Ahí iba su boda, su casa juntos, sus tres hijos y su hámster que se llamaría… ¡a quién le importa cómo se llamaría! Con Kagami ahí ya ni siquiera existiría.

—Tranquila, no dejaremos que entorpezca nuestros planes de hoy. Con las chicas tenemos todo planeado; tú y Adrien se subirán a la Noria juntos.

La morena le guiñó un ojo en complicidad, de algún modo sus palabras consiguieron calmarla, aún pese a que desearía que su archienemiga no estuviera ahí. Pero tenía razón, no podía dejar que nada ni nadie arruinara esa tarde, estaba decidida a ello. Se acomodó un poco más la bufanda y asintió con la cabeza, embargada por una nueva determinación que la hacía sentir que era capaz de todo. Tal vez comenzaba a aprender a tener algo de la actitud de su alter ego…

Esperaron un poco más, forrados en sus abrigos y frotándose las manos para evitar que el frío les congelara los dedos; sin importar las bajas temperaturas todos estaban dispuestos a pasarla bien y las charlas y risas que compartieron entre tanto lo demostraban. Adrien fue el último en llegar, al parecer tuvo que convencer de nueva cuenta a su padre y Gorila, aunque haciendo todo lo posible, no pudo traerlo antes. Cuando ya todos estuvieron, tomaron el autobús rumbo a los Campos Elíseos…

* * *

Esa tarde habían hecho de todo lo que pudieron y realmente se la estaban pasando de maravilla. A cualquiera que mirara de seguro traía más de una bolsa con chucherías que habían encontrado en el mercado y es que, para ser más específicos, ese era el mercado navideño más grande de todo París y en el que se podían encontrar objetos que no conseguirías en otro lugar u otra época del año. Aunque un puesto en particular le había llamado la atención, uno que vendía un montón de cosas de Ladybug y Chat Noir y que impresionantemente se iban muy rápido. El nombre del local era muy curioso y se alzaba al frente para la vista del público: '' _Le_ _parisien masqué''_ Curioso nombre, aunque más curioso que solo una de las palabras estuviese subrayada.

Recordando que en clases se había acordado jugar al amigo invisible antes de acabar el período de clases, también algunos habían aprovechado de comprar los obsequios que le darían a la persona que les había tocado. Aquel viaje les había sentado a todos como anillo al dedo, incluso pese a la presencia de Kagami…

Marinette soltó una risa al ver cómo las chicas arrastraban a la muchacha de un lado a otro, evitando dejarla sola aunque fuese por un segundo. Era cierto lo que había mencionado Alya, tenían todo listo para evitar que se acercara a Adrien a más de cinco metros.

La noche ya comenzaba a caer y también la temperatura había descendido más, pero nada que un buen chocolate caliente y unos bizcochos rellenos no pudieran solucionar. Cuando acabaron de comer, Alya fue la primera en levantarse y ponerse de pie frente al grupo.

—Muy bien, ¿qué dicen si antes de irnos nos subimos a la Noria? Dicen que la vista es mucho mejor durante las noches de Diciembre, cuando las luces de Navidad cubren aún más las calles.

—Me parece una agradable idea. Además, así podemos compartir cabina.

Todos se rieron ante el comentario de Nino y uno a uno se fueron levantando y poniendo en marcha hacia la inmensa Noria. Vivir en París siempre había tenido sus privilegios, Marinette siempre había sido consciente de ello, y uno de esos era La Gran Noria. Se encontraba situada en la Plaza de la Concordia, frente al Jardín de las Tullerías y era un lugar desde el que se podía apreciar la belleza de la ciudad desde las alturas, como sucedía con la torre Eiffel. Según recordaba sus clases de historia, esa mítica Noria existía desde Diciembre de 1999, había sido colocada y puesta en marcha para celebrar el cambio de siglo y desde entonces seguía funcionando. En verdad un objeto histórico.

Debido a que la Noria disponía de un total de 42 cabinas, supuso que no habría problema para que todos consiguiesen subir, lo que le preocupaba era… con quién subiría Adrien. Avanzaron entre la multitud y se formaron, al parecer decidirían aquello en cuanto llegaran al comienzo de la fila. Cuando acabó el paseo de los que estaban arriba finalmente tuvieron la posibilidad de subir, Marinette le dio un vistazo a Alya cargado de preocupación y ella puso una mano de forma amistosa sobre su hombro para calmarla.

—Ya te dije que está todo arreglado.

De dos en dos fueron subiendo. Rosa y Juleka tomaron la primera cabina, luego les siguieron Mylène e Iván, Alya y Nino y antes de que uno de los chicos pudiera subir como el siguiente, vio como Alix cogió del brazo a Kagami mencionando emocionada que subieran juntas en esa cabina. La muchacha de ojos rasgados no consiguió ni siquiera refutar cuando ya la había metido consigo adentro. Marinette se quedó con la boca abierta cuando Alix le guiño un ojo mientras su cabina avanzaba y daba paso a la siguiente. ''Todo bajo control''.

Tuvo que contener las ganas de reírse de todo aquello cuando notó que ella era la siguiente, en ese momento se olvidó de todo lo demás y los nervios comenzaron a gobernarla. Volteó casi como si estuviera a punto de ver una horda de zombies corriendo tras de ella, tal vez ahora ya no estaba muy segura de si era buena idea subirse con Adrien; estarían atrapados en esa caja por diez minutos, ¡completamente solos! De seguro moriría por un ataque cardíaco… aunque moriría feliz de todos modos. Al instante se topó con la mirada de Luka y Adrien, ni siquiera recordaba que quedaban ellos tres. Pasó saliva con dificultad teniendo una sensación de Deja Vu increíble, era como si de pronto estuviese otra vez sobre el frío hielo de la pista de patinaje y ambos le tendieran la mano esperando que tomase una decisión… Por qué siempre tenía que ser todo tan difícil.

Luka cerró los ojos y rió por lo bajo mientras daba un paso atrás.

—Qué tal si suben ustedes, yo prefiero esperar aquí.

— ¿Estás seguro? No me molesta que vayas tú.

Mencionó Adrien de forma amistosa, pero el muchacho de los cabellos tinturados negó con la cabeza para rechazar su oferta.

—No, está bien. Además, alguien tiene que decirle a Max y a Kim que el resto está arriba.

De pronto se dieron cuenta de dicho detalle. Ese par al parecer se había perdido en algún lugar entre la multitud y no habían llegado a tiempo para subirse junto a los demás. Ambos terminaron por subir juntos y el encargado de la Noria cerró la puerta en cuanto ambos estuvieron dentro, era muy interesante saber cómo iba a sobrevivir a esos diez minutos a solas con el rubio.

Ese día cuando visitaron el centro de patinaje, cuando se marchaban del establecimiento le pareció que solo había sido su idea el hecho de que Luka se diese cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero tras lo que había dicho ahora le quedaba perfectamente claro: lo sabía todo. No pudo evitar sentirse mal por eso, tal vez fue muy egoísta de su parte haberle invitado ese día solo porque no quería sentirse como el mal tercio entre Adrien y Kagami. Suspiró con resignación mientras se acomodaba en su sitio.

—Muero porque lleguemos a la cima para poder apreciar la vista.

Dio un respingo en cuanto su compañero pronunció aquellas palabras; por una fracción de segundo se había olvidado que no estaba sola ahí adentro.

—Ah… e-este… sí, debe ser asombrosa…

 _Muy bien, pero qué elocuente, Marinette. La mejor conversación de tu vida._

Si no fuera porque se vería aún más extraña de seguro se habría dado un golpe con la mano en la frente.

— ¿Habías estado aquí alguna vez?

— ¿Uh? Quién, ¿yo?

El chico se rió ante esa pregunta y ella se sintió aún más tonta. Era obvio que se lo preguntaba a ella, a quién más si no.

—Lo siento. Pues… Recuerdo haber venido una par de veces con mis padres cuando era pequeña. Aún no olvido la primera vez que estuve aquí… era una tarde de Diciembre y había una fila enorme. Creo-creo que tardamos como una hora en subir. Pero… cuando nuestra cabina llegó hasta lo más alto todas las luces de la ciudad se encendieron al mismo tiempo; habían dado las cinco de la tarde justo cuando estuvimos arriba. Era una vista maravillosa. Y t-tú, ¿habías venido antes?

Preguntó de pronto conteniendo el aire, ni siquiera se percató cuando comenzó a contarle aquello Casi sin equivocarse.

—Estuve una vez, aunque no sé si fue tan fascinante como lo que me contaste jaja.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Él asintió, sus ojos parecieron viajar a un punto lejos de ahí entre sus recuerdos, unos que parecia que atesoraba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Una vez, vinimos con mi madre… Era pequeño y habíamos decidido visitar el mercado, mi madre había convencido a mi padre de que nos trajera y así fue. En un momento estaban revisando un puesto y yo me separé para ver algo… Me perdí entre la multitud.

Marinette le vio con sorpresa, pero él, a diferencia de tener un trauma como posiblemente lo tendría cualquier niño en esa situación, se estaba riendo de aquel recuerdo.

—Estuve varios minutos buscando por todos lados, pero el lugar era tan grande que no había caso. Fue en ese momento en el que vi la Noria… Me colé en la fila y conseguí meterme en una de las cabinas, supuse que si buscaba a mis padres desde allá arriba podría encontrarlos. Pero cuando comencé a subir y vi la vista, terminé por olvidar el por qué estaba allá arriba; nunca antes había visto la ciudad desde un punto como este. Cuando bajé mis padres estaban esperándome, me regañaron como nunca, pero luego de explicarles lo que había sucedido mi madre me dio uno de los mejores abrazos que he recibido en toda mi vida; me dijo que jamás volvería a dejarme solo… Pero, supongo que a veces existen algunas promesas que por más que queramos no podemos cumplir…

La sangre se le heló en el pecho al escucharlo. Entendía que las cosas para él no siempre habían sido como lo son ahora y por un instante deseó poder hacer alguna cosa para aliviarlo, pero en cuanto se atrevió a decir algo él levantó la cabeza y le obsequió una sonrisa, como si con eso tratara de decirle que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien.

Al instante y olvidando lo anterior, el chico cambió de tema pasando a algo mucho más trivial, dándole a entender que tampoco deseaba que ella siguiera con esa conversación.

— ¿Qué dices si nos tomamos una foto? Creo que sería un buen recuerdo…

* * *

—Lu-Luka, qué… ¿y el resto?

Max preguntó como pudo mientras apoyaba las palmas en las rodillas, al parecer habían venido corriendo desde algún sitio y apenas y podían recuperar el aliento… bueno, Kim al menos estaba mejor.

—Están arriba.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ves? ¡Te dije que te apresuraras! Ahora nos hemos quedado abajo.

—No es mi culpa, ellos no se quisieron quitar de la fila para el baño.

Luka negó con la cabeza al ver a ese par discutir, había algunas cosas que no tenían remedio. Volvió de nuevo la vista en dirección a los cubículos de la Noria; realmente esperaba que Marinette estuviera bien ahí arriba.

* * *

Las cosas habían seguido su curso y sin darse cuenta ambos entablaron una conversación decente sin morir en el intento. Era extraño, pero a Marinette le pareció como si estuviese hablando con Chat en esas visitas que solía hacerle en medio de la noche, era aquella misma agradable sensación de amistad y complicidad que tenía con el gatito la que por alguna razón sentía ahora. Pero como es sabido, la perfección y las cosas buenas por desgracia no son eternas. Por alguna razón los mecanismos se detuvieron justo cuando ellos llegaban a la cima y su cabina se tambaleó violentamente, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sujetarse de algo cuando súbitamente resbaló de su asiento y su cuerpo se fue hacia delante. Cerró los ojos a la espera del impacto, pero su compañero había sido más ágil y la había atrapado justo a tiempo.

— ¡¿Estás bien?!

Había ido a parar nada más y nada menos que a los brazos de Adrien, su rostro comenzó a arder en el momento que su cerebro procesó dicha información, estaba a punto de darle alguna especie de colapso a causa de tan repentina cercanía y su corazón latía a mil por minuto a causa de la adrenalina. Incluso podrían estar a punto de morir por algún estúpido desperfecto mecánico en la Noria más alta de toda Europa… No sabía esa pregunta era la mejor que podía hacerle en aquel momento.

Inconscientemente una de las manos del rubio viajó hasta su mejilla movido por la preocupación. Si no morían por el accidente de seguro Marinette moriría de un infarto ahí y ahora.

—S-s-sí…

Intentó escapar, pero el chico le dijo que no era la mejor opción dadas las circunstancias y que si la soltaba seguramente se haría daño. En parte él tenía razón, podía hacerse daño físico, pero esto en cierto modo la estaba dañando de otra manera.

La cabina se balanceó unas cuantas veces más hasta que finalmente tuvo algo de estabilidad, la suficiente como para permitirle volver a su asiento y sin duda lo habría hecho de no ser porque estaba tan apenada que aún tenía el rostro escondido en el hombro del rubio.

—Descuida, ya pasó.

Ojalá hubiese sido tan simple como pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero los gritos de pánico que escucharon luego les dieron a entender que eso apenas comenzaba. Finalmente se separaron y ambos se asomaron hasta la ventana para ver qué estaba sucediendo, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que un nuevo akuma causando estragos. ¡Genial! ¡No podía llegar en mejor momento! ¿Cierto Hawk Moth? Oh… vaya que comenzaba a detestar a ese sujeto.

—Esto no se ve bien.

Adrien miraba hacia abajo con preocupación; él sabía a la perfección que mientras ambos estuviesen ahí encerrados nadie iría a salvar a nadie ni a detener a este nuevo akumatizado. Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, si solo hubiese hecho caso omiso de sus celos abajo y hubiera insistido en que Luka se subiera con Marinette, ahora él podría ser el brillante caballero con armadura que salvara el día, en cambio ahora… no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer. Si tan solo fuera fácil decirle que él era Chat Noir… Él sabía su secreto, pero no así ella y estaba seguro de que no era momento aún de decírselo, pero si las cosas seguían así probablemente tendría que enviar todos sus planes al carajo y hacerlo; sin importar qué no podía dejarla ahí sabiendo que eso pondría en riesgo su vida.

* * *

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

El griterío y alboroto de la gente era inmenso, todo el mundo corría con desesperación intentando escapar del lugar, una vaga forma de alejarse de alguien que les podía seguir de todos modos.

—Al parecer tenemos un nuevo akuma en la ciudad.

Luka miró de nuevo los cubículos bamboleantes y apretó los puños con fuerza, eso no estaba nada bien.

—Ladybug de seguro aparecerá en cualquier momento para arreglar la situación.

Pese a las palabras de Kim, él no consiguió sentirse tranquilo, no podría estarlo mientras los demás aún siguieran arriba.

—Sí, es cierto… pero quién sabe cuánto le tomará en llegar.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Tenemos que hacer algo.

Los dos le miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loco, aunque en parte él también consideraba que en ese momento lo estaba.

—No sabemos en qué momento llegará ella o Chat Noir y los demás aún siguen arriba, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras sus vidas están en riesgo.

—Pero qué sugieres que hagamos, nosotros no tenemos superpoderes.

Las palabras de Max le habían dado la idea perfecta, eso sin dudas tenía que funcionar… rogaba porque lo hiciera.

—No, nosotros no, pero tú sí.

* * *

—Esto realmente tiene que ser una broma.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello casi con desesperación. Por qué tenía que pasar eso justo cuando había conseguido quedarse a solas con ella sin la necesidad de usar el traje. Sin duda al destino le encantaba ser un ente caprichoso que jugaba con ellos como le daba en gana.

—Adrien, yo… ha-hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante las palabras de Marinette y solo le bastó dos segundos para entender qué es lo que pensaba decirle. No, no iba a dejar que lo hiciera. Se acercó hasta ella dispuesto a callarla a como dé lugar, aún si eso significaba una sola cosa; a pesar de que las cabinas no eran extremadamente grandes, al estar cada uno de un extremo diferente le pareció que el espacio que los separaba era casi infinito. Estuvo a punto de cometer una locura cuando los mecanismos volvieron a ponerse en marcha y ambos acabaron en el suelo.

* * *

— ¡Lo logramos!

—Te dije que lo conseguirías.

Luka había tenido la brillante idea de que Max manipulara el panel de control de la Noria para volver a ponerla en marcha y conseguir sacar a todos de ahí, y como el experto en tecnología que era no fue algo del otro mundo. Nadie dijo que un civil no podía ser de ayuda también.

Los tres chocaron sus palmas y luego Kim y Luka corrieron hasta la Noria para recibir a los que estaban arriba. Una a una Max fue abriendo las cabinas cuando llegaron al suelo y así comenzaron a sacar a todo el mundo, al menos todos parecían estar intactos, más allá de cualquier trauma psicológico que ahora pudieran tener, sus estados físicos se veían en perfectas condiciones.

Cuando llegó la cabina en la que Marinette y Adrien habían subido no pudo evitar reír cuando vio al par en el suelo, sin importar lo que sintiera, la situación seguía siendo graciosa.

—Ustedes dos, no es momento de estar jugando. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Luego de haber conseguido sacar a todo el mundo corrieron fuera del lugar como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, aunque… más o menos así era. Como era de esperarse, ambos superhéroes aparecieron luego y consiguieron detener al akuma, restaurando la paz que todo el caos y alboroto se habían llevado.

Sin duda esa había sido una tarde más agitada de lo que debió ser y aunque su tiempo a solas con Adrien no había sido el más adecuado de todos, lo había disfrutado, pese a que aún sentía el rostro arder cuando pensaba en lo ocurrido.

 _Linda idea de visitar hoy el mercado…_

* * *

 **.**

 **Notas de autora:** ¿Ya vieron todas las nuevas noticias del fandom? ¡Esta cosa está que arde xD!


	9. Las noticias no sólo vuelan

Uf, tardé mucho, pero aún es domingo así que ;) Ayer estuve fuera todo el día, así que por eso llegó un poco tarde. Ah, por cierto, el martes tal vez también publique el cap algo tarde, ya que también saldré, para que no se asusten xD

Por cierto, ¿vieron los spoilers de la escena en el balcón sobre la sonajera? Las cosas se ponen cada vez mejor *-*

PD: No me maten si ven un error por ahí, estoy actualizando desde el móvil.

 **Denebtenoh:** Jaja, y te seguiré mencionando (modo psicópata "on"). No, aún no es momento de que lo digan, todo a su tiempo xD A mí también me gusta, incluso a me hace muy agradable, no como Kagami; a ella no la paso jaja. Pero tienes toda la razón, no consigue ganarle a Adrien.

 **Alma de Titan:** ¡Celebremooooos! Jajajaja Que bueno que te dejaran libre :) ¡Las Norias son hermosas! Aunque... ¿sabías que la de París va a ser quitada? Es una pena, el ayuntamiento no quiso renovar los contratos TTvTT

LLa vieron, ¿no? Pobre Adrien, hasta ahí habrían llegado todos sus planes en los que trabajó por semanas jaja. Te dejo con el cap. de hoy, ¡besos!

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9: Las noticias no sólo vuelan... también dan amnesia**

 **.**

Por las temporadas navideñas ella había decidido hacer un par de diseños y cosas para obsequiar, pero entre sus cálculos y bocetos se había percatado de que le faltaban unas cuantas telas para lo que deseaba hacer, así que no le quedó de otra más que salir a por ellas. Dado que era día domingo la tienda a la que se dirigiría solo tendría abierto hasta el medio día, por lo que se apresuró todo lo que pudo para tomar el metro durante la mañana y tener tiempo suficiente para llegar por si ocurría algún contratiempo en el camino.

 _Creo que esta vez será un paquete para llevar._

Cogió la caja que encontró dentro del calendario para ese día y se dirigió luego hasta la estación. Era una suerte que no estuviera repleto, probablemente se debía a que era fin de semana, puesto que si se hubiese tratado de un día laboral común y corriente… de seguro otra habría sido la historia, una que imaginaba que bien le quedaría el título ''Como sardinas enlatadas. ''

Luego de divagar entre sus extraños pensamientos decidió tomar asiento junto a la ventana, tal vez fuese por el subterráneo, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que le gustara sentarse ahí. Luego de haber acomodado sus cosas decidió sacar la caja que tomó antes de salir; era una especie de cubo de cartón pequeño pero con forma de regalo, como esas típicas que encuentras en las tiendas y que sirven para regalar pequeños objetos. Dado que no necesitaba envoltura por la misma decoración, solo levantó la tapa y sacó la nota de siempre.

'' _Ni siquiera en un parque de diversiones hay descanso a veces. ''_

 _¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?_

Dejó la nota a un lado y cogió lo que quedaba dentro del paquete. No pudo evitar extrañarse aún más cuando lo que sacó fue una hoja de periódico doblada. Revisó la caja por todas partes, incluso la volteó y la toqueteó para asegurarse de que no tuviera un compartimiento secreto, pero simplemente estaba vacía; el contenido solo se trataba de la nota y la hoja de periódico.

 _Supongo que será por una razón…_

Estiró la hoja y lo primero que vio fue la enorme fotografía de Ladybug y Chat Noir que ocupaba un tercio de la página, sin duda era una buena foto y por lo que veía había sido tomada el día anterior cuando ocurrió el ataque en la Plaza de la Concordia. La noticia llevaba por título ''Nuestros héroes nos salvan de nuevo'' y había sido colocada nada más y nada menos que en la página central del periódico. Sonrió cuando leyó aquello. Ayer estuvo a punto de decirle a Adrien su secreto cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente esa sería la única opción, pero por suerte sus amigos habían ayudado enormemente, de no ser por Max y Luka de seguro las cosas no habrían salido nada bien.

Continuó leyendo el artículo. En resumidas cuentas trataba del ataque y de la explicación del por qué la Noria había estado detenida durante cinco minutos. El akumatizado había sido el encargado de los controles de la enorme atracción y por lo que se decía en la nota, la razón de haber sido la nueva marioneta de Hawk Moth se debió a la noticia que había anunciado esa mañana el alcalde Bourgeois y la que, por supuesto, ella no había visto hasta ahora. El padre de Chloé había anunciado que retirarían la Noria debido a que el ayuntamiento no aprobaba renovar los contratos por otro año, razón que había sido más que suficiente para que el encargado, que había estado casi toda su vida en ese puesto, se enfadara lo suficiente como para ser akumatizado. Por suerte, luego del incidente de ayer el alcalde reconsideraría aquella decisión argumentando que ''es un ícono que deberíamos conservar como parte de nuestra cultura''. A veces sus decisiones podían ser tan extremistas que apenas y las podía entender.

Suspiró y volvió a meter la noticia dentro de la caja, pero cuando iba a colocar también la nota su mente hizo un pequeño click. ''Ni siquiera en un parque de diversiones hay descanso a veces''… ¿cómo que ''no hay descanso''? Por qué diría que no hay descanso, acaso… ¿sería posible que la persona que estaba detrás de todo eso supiera quién era en realidad? ¿Y si tal vez sabía de su secreto y por esa razón le envió esa noticia? Eso… no, sería demasiado, no podría ser eso, ¡no debía! ¡¿Quién podría saberlo?!

Entre su estado de alerta y pánico su celular comenzó a sonar haciéndola saltar aún más del susto. Era Alya.

— _Niña, dime que ya viste los periódicos._

—Si te refieres a la noticia de lo que sucedió ayer en el parque, sí, ya la vi.

— _¿Y…?_

Marinette se quedó en silencio algunos segundos mientras alzaba una ceja.

— ¿Y qué?

— _¡¿Acaso no te fijaste en la fotografía?!_

Volvió a estirar la noticia y repasó nuevamente su imagen junto a la de Chat en el parque, descubriendo nuevamente que no había nada fuera de lo común, excepto porque la palabra "Lady" de su nombre estaba subrayada.

—No entiendo qué es lo que quieres que vea, aparte de que es una buena foto de los héroes de París.

— ¿Qué…? ¡No, esa no! La que está en la otra plana.

Se fijó en el lado contiguo de la hoja y efectivamente había otra imagen, esta se trataba de la Noria; no era tan grande como la otra, pero se podía apreciar igual de bien.

— _¿Lo viste? La punta de la Noria._

Dirigió su vista hasta la parte superior de la Noria tal y como Alya le había dicho y su ojos se toparon con nada menos que la cabina a la que ella y Adrien habían subido. ¿Y cómo lo supo? Pues porque se veía el momento exacto en el que resbaló y terminó cayendo en los brazos de Adrien, tal parecía que alguien había captado justo el momento en el que la Noria se detuvo, qué oportuno.

Sintió sus mejillas encender ante aquello, tenía una foto suya con Adrien en un muy mal momento publicada en la página central del diario más importante de todo París. A veces no sabía si la vida la ayudaba o era todo lo contrario.

—Dime que nadie más lo ha visto.

— _No lo sé, hasta el momento nadie ha hablado de eso, pero la noticia está en Internet y las fotografías se pueden expandir… Creo que la pasaste mejor que todos nosotros…_

Sí… no estaba muy segura si podría definirlo así, pero de algo estaba segura, ahora tendría que contarle todos los detalles a Alya.

Con todo el revuelo de aquello en la mente y su amiga haciendo una pregunta tras otra sin darle respiro, no solo se pasó de estación sin darse cuenta, también olvidó por completo lo que había llegado a deducir de la nota que aquel extraño le había dejado ese día…


	10. Sin pensar

Lamento llegar tarde, preciosuras, pero ya saben, muchas cosas que hacer xD

 **Karen Agreste:** Yo creo que su cerebro entró en colapso en ese momento jaja, lo malo es que estuvo tan cerca y aún así no lo descubrió. Uf... de seguro que esa fotografía la imprimió en tamaño gigante y la pegó en un muro de su cuarto xD. Te dejo con el capi. Bye bye!

 **Alma de Titan:** Marinette olvidaría hasta su cabeza si no la tuviese pegada jajaja. Sí, es una lástima que tomaran esa decisión, debieron pensarlo dos veces, además, ya se había vuelto un icono de París :'v

Alya le debe haber preguntado hasta qué perfume traía puesto Adrien ese día xD con ella realmente es complejo escaparse jeje. Gracias por entender, los imprevistos y cosas así nunca faltan, pero haré lo posible para que lleguemos a los 24 capítulos ^^ aunque tenga que ir a robar wifi por ahí... ¡Besitos y espero que disfrutes este capi atrasado!

Sobre la pd. no pude, no estaba en casa y además tampoco me enteré que se pasaba ese día :') pero bueno... para la próxima tal vez. Que suerte que pudiste disfrutarlos, yo aquí hubiese puesto 3 horas de Miraculous y me dan un chanclazo y luego me quitan el control de la TV.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10: Sin pensar**

 **.**

Era la hora del receso y se había sentado en una de las bancas del patio interior de la escuela; esa mañana el curioso objeto que le deparaba el calendario de Adviento había sido nada más y nada menos que una pluma, pero más allá de escribir o hacer cualquier cosa con ella, esta parecía traer un claro propósito, uno que le había sido asignado en la nota que le acompañaba dentro de la casilla.

'' _Tus diseños son preciosos, tal vez esta pluma te pueda ayudar con ellos. ''_

Había sido tan simple como eso. No lo iba a negar, la pluma era bonita, pero no estaba muy segura de si crear sus bocetos con ella sería la mejor opción. Aún así se decidió a intentarlo y sacó su libreta para crear algunos dibujos. Todavía estaba pensando en las cosas que haría y si probablemente cambiaría algún detalle en el camino, por lo que prefirió tomar uno de los diseños que había pensado y plasmarlo. Al principio le costó acostumbrarse, pero poco a poco le tomó el ritmo y los trazos luego daban la impresión de aparecer solos. Por desgracia la campana sonó y todos debían volver otra vez a sus aulas.

—Eres todo un psicópata.

—Cállate, Plagg.

Adrien había estado observándola sutilmente tras uno de los pilares, tenía una buena ubicación y por suerte nadie lo había visto; todo lo que deseaba era saber qué es lo que ella dibujaría con la pluma que le había obsequiado. Claro que desde donde se encontraba no conseguía ver más que a la chica, pero aún eso era algo con lo qué deleitarse.

* * *

Desde aquel incidente con los puestos en clases ellas se sentaban delante y para su buena –y no tan buena- suerte la podía observar tanto como quisiera, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera una distracción y últimamente se hubiera perdido de un par de explicaciones de historia, matemáticas y lenguas… ¿qué habían dicho sobre las ecuaciones con dos incógnitas? No tenía idea, pero seguramente no era muy importante.

Suspiró con cansancio mientras veía aquellos números, letras y signos extraños… ¿desde cuándo habían aparecido letras en la clase de matemáticas? ¿O era clase de lengua con algunos números? Mientras divagaba reparó en la libreta que se asomaba desde el bolso de Marinette en el suelo y recordó un pequeño detalle. La razón por la que había estado observando a la chica no era solo para intentar saber qué dibujaba, sino que también para otra cosa, pero hasta entonces no había tenido la oportunidad que ahora el destino le entregaba en bandeja de plata. Mientras la persona tras de Nino le preguntaba algo haciéndolo voltear, él alargó la mano y cogió la libreta casi con habilidades ninjas, pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla su compañero se volteó hacia él no dejándole más opción que esconderla entre su camisa.

— ¡Auch!

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— ¿Eh? Em… sí, dije ''wow'', es que… amo demasiado las clases de historia.

—Pero estamos en mate…

—... Sí, lo sé, pero no puedo esperar a que comiencen las de historia, jeje.

Nino le miró poco convencido y sin estar muy seguro de qué había sido eso, pero lo dejó pasar. Por desgracia, en todo lo que quedó de esa hora no pudo hacer lo que pensaba y por ende, tuvo que quedarse con la libreta hasta que sonó el timbre del siguiente receso…

* * *

— ¿Estás segura? Tal vez pudiste dejarla por aquí.

—No, estoy segura de que la metí dentro de mi bolso.

Marinette se llevó una mano al rostro con desesperación. Cómo era posible que hubiese extraviado aquella libreta en la que guardaba todos sus diseños, ni siquiera quería imaginar que alguien más la hubiese tomado; la idea de perderla y no volver a recuperarla simplemente se le hacía insoportable.

—Tranquila, la encontraremos. Tal vez si le pedimos a las chicas que nos ayuden lo haremos más rápido.

Asintió con pesar, al menos siempre podía contar con Alya para que le echase una mano.

* * *

—No puedo creerlo, ¡ahora te has vuelto un ladrón!

— ¡Shhh! Ya te dije que no la robé, solo la tomé prestada. El problema es que ahora no consigo devolverla.

Adrien apretó contra sí la libreta que había tomado y no pudo evitar pensar en lo arriesgado que había hecho. Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera podía devolvérsela en persona porque si llegaba a darse cuenta de que él… no, no, no, no, no, era pésimo pensar en esa idea justo ahora.

—Al menos espero que me compenses por esto.

Plagg le mostró el pequeño chichón que le había salido en la cabeza, un producto del golpe que su portador le dio cuando escondió la libreta durante la clase anterior. El rubio suspiró rendido, definitivamente lo pensaría mejor para la próxima.

—Lo sé y lo siento, pero necesito que me ayudes a devolver esto, luego hablaremos de la paga.

* * *

Se habían pasado todo el día buscando la dichosa libreta, pero no había aparecido por ninguna parte, aún pese a toda la ayuda que recibió. Sus ánimos estaban por los suelos sin importar qué, ni siquiera el abrazo que Adrien le regaló luego de verla triste fue suficiente, en otro momento habría saltado de emoción o se habría desmayado, pero ahora, más allá de sus mejillas ardiendo aquello no solucionó mucho.

— ¿Segura que estarás bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y pese a que Alya la miró no demasiado convencida tuvo que aceptar. Se despidió de ella y luego se marchó, fue así como quedó sola frente a su casillero.

 _Al parecer realmente la he perdido… no puedo creer que en verdad la pude haber dejado en otro lugar._

Resignada abrió su casillero para tomar sus cosas antes de irse, pero lo primero que vio fue la libreta que habían buscado por cielo, mar y tierra; tal vez no habían buscado lo suficiente.

—Pe-pero cómo…

Cuando la abrió la primera página con la que dio fue la última escrita, en ésta había una enorme letra ''T'' cursiva y abajo una pequeña anotación: '' _Perdón por haberla tomado por tanto tiempo, princesa. ''_ Todo escrito con la pluma que había dejado en la libreta.

No tenía idea de qué significaba esa letra, tampoco estaba segura de cómo habían conseguido su libreta, pero la persona que estuviera detrás de todo... ¿por qué la había llamado de esa forma…?


	11. Obsequio o ¿pistas?

U-U perdonen por la tardanza, pero digamos que el martes fue un día de perros y no tuve ánimos siquiera ni para escribir una línea, por desgracia lo que resta del año no sé si pronostique ser mejor, aunque lo dudo, pero al menos aquí puedo venir y escaparme un rato. Estoy trabajando para llevar al día los capis otra vez, así que no desesperen ^^

 **Denebtenoh:** Tarde o temprano... tarde o temprano xD. Digamos que... pues... tal vez no hay buenas ópticas en París o Marinette necesita usar lentes pero nadie aún se los ha recetado jaja. A Adrien ya lo tiene loco, esperemos que algún día lo veamos así, solo queda esperar y confiar... más esperar que nada pero, como dicen, la paciencia es una virtud y aquí en el fandom de Miraculous vaya que somos bien virtuosos jejeje. ¡Besos!

 **Alma de Titan:** Las cosas que hace el amor, ¿no? Síp, es cierto lo del celular, pero en este caso no puede usar eso como consuelo porque aún no sabe que él está detrás de todo, aunque si lo supiera yo creo que tampoco lo recordaría... ¡por conveniencia! asdjaj Muy, pero muy cierto, hay cosas importantes en cada celular. El mío tiene un montón de imágenes bien zukhulentas para usar de inspiración en diferentes historias, hasta de tinte medieval, como pueblos y esas cosas ^^ Un montón de memes para cuando la situación lo requiera y mi precioso y bello juego de MM *comienza a babear xD* Bueno, no será el tesoro de mil mundos, pero aún así son cosas importantes, ¡he dicho!

Uy, si un chanclaso es lo que menos me preocuparía, pueden ser cosas peores~ Yo casi nunca veo televisión aunque estoy en casa, generalmente estoy vagando por internet, escribiendo, dibujando o jugando, cualquier cosa que involucre todo menos la tele. Es más, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me adueñé de ella para ver algo que quería... Mmmm... piiiiizzaaaa, yomi, yo también quiero. (Aló, ¿con la pizzería? Sí, quiero hace un pedido... ¡¿Cómo que no hacen encargos a las 3:30 am?! Me parece i-na-cep-ta-ble. ¡Adiós!) jaja. Oh, ¿tienes una hermana pequeña? Que suerte que ese día las cosas estuvieran de tu lado :D y que bueno que tu hermana admitiera que lo disfrutó... ah, el placer de oír eso.

Bueno, como ya dije, lamento la tardanza, pero que disfrutes este cap. Algo corto porque es tarde, pero aún así. ¡Besos!

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11: Obsequio o... ¿pistas?**

 **.**

Esa mañana no había sido necesario adivinar mientras metía la mano dentro de la casilla, el regalo saltó a la vista a penas dio un vistazo en esa dirección y aún así, fue una sorpresa.

Se acercó con una sonrisa y cogió la rosa que se asomaba del calendario, una preciosa rosa roja. Casi por instinto se la llevó a la nariz y cerró los ojos mientras se deleitaba con ese suave perfume. No era la primera vez que recibía flores… la verdad, las recibía muy a menudo y la mayor parte del tiempo solían ser rosas, pero eso no borraba el encanto que esas delicadas bellezas tenían.

 _Así que ahora son rosas…_

—Es un bonito detalle, aunque un curioso regalo.

—Sí… al parecer alguien sabe cómo entrar aquí sin delatarse o cómo hacer aparecer cosas por arte de magia.

Ambas se largaron a reír sin poder evitarlo, en cierto punto era gracioso… peligroso pero gracioso. Luego de un instante Marinette se decidió por tomar la nota que estaba atada al tallo de la flor y con delicadeza dejó ésta sobre el escritorio.

'' _Era necesario dejar un bonito regalo; hasta ahora has seguido mis indicaciones sin hacer preguntas y sin siquiera saber quién soy, no dejas de sorprenderme ^^ Sé que no compensa los problemas que te pude haber causado, pero lo que significa es algo que tal vez podrías entender…_

 _O ''_

—Esa última frase era un poco…

—Extraña…

—Sí.

Se dedicaron una mutua mirada de confusión ante aquello, ¿será que la persona que lo escribió no se dio cuenta de ese diminuto detalle o había sido de forma intencional? Sea como fuere, había algo curioso ante todo aquello.

 _Estaba segura de que su firma solo era una ''E''._

Dejando un momento de lado ese detalle se sentó en el escritorio, acercó la agenda que permanecía ahí durante las noches, cuando no la llevaba consigo, y también tomó la rosa que había colocado con anterioridad. Abrió una de las páginas en blanco y estiró la mano para tomar unas cuantas cosas de las que se repartían por la mesa, luego cogió un par de los pétalos exteriores de la flor y los quitó, volvió a dejar el pequeño obsequio con cuidado a un lado y se concentró completamente en lo que estaba haciendo. Con algo de pegamento se encargó de colocar los pétalos sobre la hoja que había escogido, de ese modo, cuando comenzaran a secarse, permanecerán ahí como un recuerdo del regalo de ese día. Tras acabar fue pasando una a una las hojas que había completado hasta entonces y fue inevitable sonreír cuando fue viendo todo lo que había. La noticia de la Noria y, cómo no, la fotografía que había de esta. La foto que Adrien le había sugerido tomar antes de que el akuma atacara ese día. Las fotos que se había tomado con Alya el día de la maratón de películas e incluso las que se tomó con Chat bajo los adornos y luces de su cuarto una noche. Aquella receta para galletas que había usado hace un par de días, incluso las notas que había tomado hasta entonces y los mensajes que había recibido cada día. Sin duda y a pesar de que aquel dichoso calendario había llegado a parar ahí sin dar ninguna explicación, no iba a mentir sobre que se había divertido hasta entonces con todo lo que había pasado y lo que había tenido que hacer hasta ese momento.

 _Una libreta con buenos recuerdos…_


	12. Lluvia de estrellas

Poniéndome al día xD

 **Alma de Titan:** Uh, que bueno oír eso, no hay nada más agradable que almorzar acompañada por el capítulo de un fic jaja. Por supuesto que disfruto de tu comentario aunque sea corto, los comentarios siempre se disfrutan ^^

Eso sí, es una pista tan obvia que más claro sería echarle clorox (?) pero con Marinette... bueno, eso es otra historia xD

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12: Lluvia de estrellas**

 **.**

Durante todo el día se había mantenido ocupada con diversas cosas, debido a que pronto tendrían unos cuantos días de vacaciones las tareas se acumulaban poco a poco, pero por suerte podía decir que esta vez había salido bien librada e incluso se había asegurado de guardar cada una de sus tareas, libros y otros dentro de su mochila para no olvidar nada… ahora solo esperaba no olvidar su mochila y todo estaría bien. Por desgracia, el mayor punto en contra es que no había tenido tiempo ni siquiera de echar un vistazo a lo que había dentro del calendario de Adviento, así que cuando finalmente todo estuvo listo fue libre de mirar al interior de la casilla de ese día.

Se había pasado observando casi toda la tarde ese calendario, haciendo pequeñas pausas entre el trabajo solo para preguntarse una y otra vez qué habría para hoy, si conseguiría un obsequio o una tarea, pero cada vez debía regresar a lo que hacía y la pregunta se volvía a perder en el espacio infinito de los segundos.

—A mí también me da curiosidad saberlo, Marinette.

Tikki le miró con una sonrisa invitándola a sacar de una vez por todas lo que fuese que hubiera en el interior. La chica asintió con la cabeza y sus dedos poco a poco fueron dejando a la vista un sobre blanco.

—Es… ¿una carta?

 _Por qué una carta._

Sin más preámbulos levantó la aleta superior del sobre, lo bueno es que al parecer no estaba pegado, así que no le tomó gran esfuerzo el hacer eso, aunque por lo que veía, creía entender el porqué no había sido sellado; no era una carta en sí. Dio vuelta el sobre y dejó caer el contenido sobre el escritorio: Dos hojas diferentes y un sello.

— ¿De qué se trata?

Su kwami se acercó con curiosidad para observar de cerca los objetos, ninguna de las dos parecía entender muy bien de qué iba y eso se reflejó a la perfección en la expresión de su portadora de ''yo tampoco lo sé aún''.

El primer papel que cogieron estaba completamente vacío a excepción de una ''R'' que había en la esquina superior derecha, así que no quedó más que revisar el siguiente, ese se trataba de la nota diaria que recibía junto con cada objeto.

'' _Cada vez estamos más cerca de Navidad así que qué tal si le escribes tu carta a Santa o… ¿tal vez puedes escribírmela a mí? ''_

—Que directo.

—Sí, demasiado…

Marinette se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a buscar la pluma que había recibido hace unos días, fingiendo por completo que no era consciente del sonrojo que se había apoderado de sus mejillas sin permiso.

—Dónde estaba… Creo que, puede que aquí.

De pronto Tikki apareció cargando el objeto, casi como si le hubiera leído la mente… bueno, no es tampoco que ella fuera una persona difícil de leer, todo lo contrario.

—Gracias.

Ambas se acomodaron nuevamente al escritorio y mientras que Tikki la observaba atenta ella pensaba en cómo comenzar con eso.

—Querido… querido sujeto misterio… no, no, no. Querido intruso psicópata… no, eso suena muy mal. Querido…

— ¿Qué te parece ''querido santa de los calendarios''?

Las dos se quedaron viendo un momento para luego soltar a reír.

—Santa de los calendarios… jajajajajaj. Aunque la-la verdad no me parece mala idea.

Comentó mientras intentaba controlarse, pero es que con dicho nombre se hacía algo difícil a para ser sinceros. Así fue como comenzó a trazar las letras y a unir todas sus ideas para plasmarlas en esa hoja, cuando hubo terminado ambas observaron con satisfacción la hoja.

— ¿Tú qué dices, Tikki?

—Me parece que ha quedado perfecta.

Marinette la dobló y luego procedió a meterla dentro del sobre que cerró utilizando el sello que venía dentro. Se quedó unos segundos pensativa mientras analizaba lo que debía hacer a continuación.

—Ya que no es una carta normal no debería enviarla por correo.

—Además tampoco tienes alguna dirección.

—Exacto. Y dado que no es una carta para Santa precisamente enviarla por el correo ''al Polo Norte'' tiene la misma poca lógica.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué harás ahora con ella?

Marinette volteó hacia el calendario y obtuvo la precisa idea que necesitaba. Colocó la carta dentro de la misma casilla de la que había sido sacada y luego sonrió.

—Si la persona que está detrás de todo esto puede entrar incluso sin que lo sepamos, estoy segura de que sabrá cómo venir por ella.

—Muy cierto.

La muchacha se estiró un poco y luego desvió su vista hasta el reloj, para su más que buena suerte las cosas habían resultado de mil maravillas.

—Todo en orden y aún tenemos tiempo de sobra para ver las Gemínidas.

* * *

Esa noche sabía que no solo quería verla, sino que también era de vital importancia ir a buscar algo, por lo que como muchas noches abrió la ventana, saltó afuera y corrió sigiloso por sobre los tejados oscurecidos por la noche. Por desgracia y fortuna al mismo tiempo ella aún estaba despierta y se encontraba en el balcón mirando al cielo como si nada; era su oportunidad perfecta para pasar a saludarla.

—Prrrincesa. Siempre es un agrado ver a tan bella chica, pero… ¿no hace algo de frío como para estar aquí a estas horas?

 _Princesa…_

Marinette se giró levemente hacia el gatito. A estas alturas realmente eran pocas las veces que su presencia podía tomarla por sorpresa, ya se había habituado tanto a él que era casi algo de todos los días el oír su voz.

—Lo mismo digo para ti, chatton.

—Yo debo vigilar París, my lady. Cuál es tu excusa.

—Hoy es la primera noche en la que se pueden ver las Gemínidas.

—Las qué…

Su cara de confusión y sus orejas ladeadas le causaron gracia y ternura por lo que pensó que no sería mala idea explicarle un poco.

—Las Gemínidas es la última gran lluvia de meteoritos del año. Sucede todos los años en Diciembre, desde el 7 al 17, pero los mejores días para verlas son durante las primeras horas del día 13, es decir hoy, y las primeras de mañana. Se dice que es la mejor lluvia de estrellas que puedes ver desde la Tierra.

Chat asintió con la cabeza de forma pensativa, procesando la información que acababa de recibir.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de ella?

—La noticias. ¿Nunca vez las noticias, gatito?

—Proteger París es un trabajo de tiempo completo y no te deja mucho para cosas como esas.

 _Eso y sus sesiones de modelaje, fotografía, clases de esgrima, de chino…_

—Ya veo… Pero supongo que si estás aquí ahora significa que tampoco estás tan ocupado.

—Lo estoy, hablando contigo.

Mencionó guiñándole un ojo. La chica negó con la cabeza y le dio un golpecito amistoso en el brazo.

—Aún así, supongo que puedes quedarte a verlas.

—Ver una lluvia de estrellas con tan buena compañía… Mmm… sí, es una oferta tentadora y creo que puedo aceptarla y quedarme por un rato.

Sí, había pensado quedarse solo un rato, pero el cautivante espectáculo que daban los 120 cometas por hora había sido tan asombroso que ni siquiera se percataron cuando entraron a las horas de madrugada donde el apogeo era aún mayor. Aún pese a las luces de la ciudad la vista era buena; el cielo, aunque eso significaba un frío horrible, había estado despejado para tan magno espectáculo. Se la habían pasado tan bien viendo las estrellas toda la noche que cuando llegó la hora de despedirse simplemente olvidó por completo a lo que había ido, razón por la que a la mañana siguiente tuvo que dar nuevas explicaciones de por qué había llegado tarde a clases, pero la carta que traía en el bolsillo valía la pena.


	13. Más cerca de lo que crees

¡Volví! Lamento haberles dejado sin capítulo estos últimos días, pero... muchas cosas que hacer :')

 **Alma de Titan:** Jaja, incluso iba a lanzar tres, pero me distraje demasiado y no acabé subiendo el otro xD. Y prepárate, porque hoy también hay estreno doble si es que no triple de cap ;)

Yo tampoco lo sabía (al igual que lo del calendario) lo descubrí cuando abrí una pestaña de Google y eso era lo que aparecía como en las ''noticias'' diarias que te da. También fui a hacer una investigación y se me hizo perfecto para el cap :3 Oh, que mal que no pudieras verlas, aquí el primer día estaba nublado, pero al segundo día de espectáculo por suerte el cielo estuvo muy despejado. Conseguí ver un par de Gemínidas, pero hacía mucho frío afuera, aún así valió la pena jaja.

Awwww, no sabes cuánto gusto me da oír eso. Siempre hay por ahí alguna historia que me alegra cuando las cosas no van bien del todo, me emociona saber que esta vez fue algo que yo escribí lo que le causó eso a alguien. Con esto me doy más que por pagada con este fic ^^ Jejeeje, seguiré compartiendo los conocimientos que pueda, es bueno saber que más personas pueden aprender cosas que he encontrado salvajemente por ahí xD. ¡Besos y te dejo con el cap!

PD: que emocionante tener el título de maestra jaja.

 **Denebtenoh:** No es por spoilear pero... ¡se acerca ese momento! xD Espero que disfrutes de este cap y, como recomendación, no entres en desesperación al final *huye despavorida del lugar*

 **Karen Agreste:** ¿Aló, sí? ¿Con los santas de los calendarios? Sí, me gustaría pedir un modelo sexy de Sha Nua para una amiga. Sí... No, con tarjeta... Excelente. Quiero que vaya a nombre de Karen Agreste y póngale un moñito por favor... no, sin envoltorio, con el moñito basta. ¡¿Que si con ropa o sin ropa?! Ejem, lo dejo a elección de ustedes. Sí, envíelo a su dirección por favor. Ok, muchas gracias, ha sido un gusto hacer negocios con ustedes :D

Bueno, ya te he enviado tu regalo de Navidad, espero que lo disfrutes, querida ;)

Uh, vacacioooones~ que bien, aproveche de disfrutarlas al máximo. Espero que este cap sea un grato entretenimiento para ellas. ¡Besitos!

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13: Más cerca de lo que crees**

 **.**

Tal y como lo habían pensado la carta sí desapareció como por arte de magia al día siguiente, mientras se encontraba en la escuela aquella persona misteriosa había venido a por ella y se había marchado sin dejar rastro alguno como todas las veces anteriores. Aún así, al ser de esperarse, no causó tanta sorpresa como podría haberlo hecho otra situación.

Con respecto a lo que había encontrado en la casilla para ese día podía decir que se trataba de algo realmente interesante y a la vez peculiar, era nada más y nada menos que un trozo pequeño de papel de regalo, casi como si hubiera sido cortado a la misma medida que aquellos papelitos de colores que se utilizaban a veces en las manualidades de las clases de arte. Eso era todo lo que había además de la nota, sin duda algo muy particular. Aunque claro, como siempre todas las pistas que necesitaba estaban en ese pequeño trozo de papel escrito a mano, pistas que se ocultaban a simple vista y que a veces resultaba ridículo no notar, pero no todo el mundo parece tener la misma capacidad observatoria para ciertas cosas…

.

Aún seguía viendo con curiosidad la nota que le habían dejado para ese día y es que le resultaba demasiado sorpresivo que existieran tantas coincidencias con lo que le sucedía a diario o con lo que iba transcurriendo a su alrededor. Esta era una de las tantas veces ya que parecieran haberle leído la mente… o lo que escribía en su diario, pero dado a que este se encontraba bien asegurado por el método que ella misma se encargó de crear, dudaba de que ese fuera el motivo. La última posibilidad que le quedaba es que aquella persona estuviera tan bien al tanto de todo que hasta incluso fuera consciente de cada detalle que le sucedía día a día y esa había sido la razón de que comenzara a sospechar que se tratara de alguien a quien sí conocía. Aunque las probabilidades de que alguna persona se inmiscuyera en su cuarto no eran muchas, ciertamente existían, lo único en lo que no quería pensar era que se tratara de alguna especie de broma por parte de Chloé para hacerla quedar en ridículo; no, eso realmente sería inaceptable.

— '' _No olvides envolver los_ _regalos_ _para este año, de seguro no querrás que alguien se quede sin su presente. ''_

— ¡Aaah!

La voz de Alya la devolvió al mundo de los conscientes cuando leyó en voz alta el papel que aún sostenía entre sus manos. No sabía en qué momento se había dispersado tanto que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de aquel detalle, pero de algo estaba segura y eso era que ahora necesitaba dar respuestas…

— ¿Quién escribió eso?

Preguntó curiosa pero sin evitar ese tono sutil que la incitaba ineludiblemente a molestarla.

—Eh… ah, pu-pues yo jeje. Es que no quería olvidarlo.

Marinette le sonrió como pudo entre los nervios rogando porque se creyera su mentira, pero era más que obvio que su amiga no era alguien fácil de engañar. Aún así su ocurrencia no había sido tan errónea y aunque fuera al menos una milésima de posibilidad, algo tenía; mañana acabarían con el juego del amigo invisible que se habían propuesto realizar hace unos cuantos días en la clase y para el que ya todos estaban preparados, incluso recordaba a algunos de sus amigos haber comprado algunas cosas en el mercadillo navideño cuando lo visitaron.

— ¿Estás segura? Esa no es tu letra, Marinette.

 _Creo que ignoraba ese detalle._

— ¡Sí, jaja! Es que mi papá escribió esta nota para ayudarme a no olvidarlo, se lo comenté y me dejó esto por la mañana Jejeje.

 _Estoy en problemas…_

— ¿Y por qué dijiste que tú la habías anotado?

—E-es que me confundí jeje

—Qué curioso, estoy segura de que conozco esa letra y nunca he visto a tu papá escribir.

Alya se cruzó de brazos mientras alzaba una ceja de forma inquisitiva. No, de esta realmente no se salvaba.

 _Tal vez si me trago la nota y finjo que nunca existió podría… esperen, ¿dijo que la letra se le hacía familiar?_

—Qué me estás ocultando, chica. Te aseguro que me veré en la obligación de sacártelo a la fuerza si no me lo dices.

— ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

Fantaseó con cara de bobo un rato mientras aún sostenía la carta entre sus manos. Durante el receso se le había hecho fácil desaparecer un rato para poder finalmente leer la carta que la chica le había escrito como el ''ente misterioso'' detrás del calendario. No iba a negar nunca que cada segundo de retraso, cualquier regaño o castigo valdrían la pena por cada letra escrita por su puño.

—Oye, si vas a seguir con esa cara al menos levántate del excusado para que me dejes vomitar.

Ambos se habían encerrado en un cubículo del baño, si bien las instalaciones de la escuela eran grandes eso no afirmaba que podría leer la carta sin llegar a ser descubierto por alguien.

Adrien levantó una ceja y miró a Plagg que mantenía una expresión asqueada.

—Ahora entiendes lo que siento cada vez que te veo devorar ese queso tan apestoso que amas.

— ¡Oye! No le digas así, herirás sus sentimientos. Además, eso es algo completamente diferente, mis quesos son vida, son amor, son la mejor cosa en el universo...

El muchacho roló los ojos restándole importancia a su monólogo, por ahora su mente aún estaba en las nubes con todo eso. Si se encontrara cara a cara con Romeo realmente podía decirle que entendía cada una de las cosas que hizo por amor.

El timbre sonó indicando el fin del receso y Adrien se levantó para abandonar por fin el cubículo.

—Hora de irnos, Plagg, aún quedan un par de clases por delante.

— ¡¿Todavía?! Ya me quiero ir.

—No entiendo de qué te quejas, el que debe prestar atención soy yo, tú vagas de todos modos.

—Muy cierto.

* * *

Luego de haber sido bombardeada a preguntas una tras otra sin descanso y de haber tenido que inventar tantas cosas cada cual con menos sentido que la anterior, creando un enredo más difícil de descifrar que el mismísimo acertijo de la esfinge, por fin regresaban a clases. Era el momento perfecto para decir que la campana la había salvado, aunque claro, no del todo; Alya ya le había advertido que no se libraría de ella hasta que le contara todo. Sin duda dando excusas y mentiras era la peor persona que podía existir sobre el planeta.

Mientras ingresaban al salón vio un pequeño objeto caer del bolsillo de alguien, pero entre el grupo de sus compañeros no pudo identificar a quién pertenecía. Cuando pasó por su lado decidió recogerlo y preguntar dentro de quién era; tal vez podía tratarse de algo importante y de seguro su dueño se preocuparía cuando no lo encontrara, pero cuando fue a tomar el pequeño objeto se dio de frente con nada más y nada menos que un sello medio roto, exactamente el mismo que ella había utilizado para sellar la carta del día de ayer.

 _Es alguien de los que acaba de entrar…_


	14. De viaje por el mapa

¡Otro cap! Siento que estoy escribiendo un montón jaja

 **Karen Agreste:** Uh, que bueno que haya llegado bien, le pagaré extra a los del servicio por hacer un buen trabajo xD. Son ellos, decir que se darán cuenta es como decir que el sol saldrá por el otro lado asjdjd, pero bueno, ya lo verán, mientras tanto creo que deberíamos de hacer una campaña para comprarles lentes a ambos, tal vez eso ayude. Bye bye.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14: De viaje por el mapa**

 **.**

Como una tradición que ya se había hecho intrínseca en ella cada vez que se acercaba el período de vacaciones, se le hizo tarde esa mañana para llegar, misma razón por la que había cogido de forma apresurada lo que había en la casilla sin siquiera reparar en saber de qué se trataba. No le quedaba más de otra que correr entre el frío para llegar a la escuela a tiempo, al menos el punto a favor de eso es que sus músculos se moverían y conseguiría calentar un poco su cuerpo. El punto en contra era que el aire estaba helado y se le congelaron los pulmones y la nariz. Bastó que solo pusiera un pie dentro de las instalaciones para que pudiera cantar victoria; había entrado justo cuando la campana anunciaba el inicio de ese día de clases, el último de la semana.

Ya adentro del salón el aire cálido la envolvió, estaba segura de que jamás había estado más contenta de estar en clases que en ese momento. Caminó en dirección a su sitio mientras que la profesora aún no llegaba, al parecer había tenido que ir a buscar algo a la sala de los maestros, seguramente relacionado con la actividad del amigo invisible que realizarían en ese período. Alya ya estaba en su sitio y le miraba con una sonrisa.

—Por poco pensé que no venías.

—Se me hizo algo tarde.

—Me impresiona cómo eso ya no me sorprende.

Ambas rieron un poco. Sí, era cierto, sus niveles de despiste eran tan altos que su reputación ya la precedía.

— ¿Y…? ¿Qué fue hoy?

La pregunta había sido más que clara luego de todo el interrogatorio que vivió el día anterior y en el que no le quedó más de otra que decirle lo que había sucedido hasta ahora… bueno, más o menos, solo había dicho los principales detalles y los que bastaban para que la dejara en paz un poco, sus conversaciones y reuniones con Chat a mitad de la noche seguirían siendo un secreto. Aún así, pese a haberle dicho todo no podía evitar sentirse un tanto incómoda por ello, en especial cuando sabía que se trataba de notas tan… directas algunas veces, Alya no había desaprovechado la oportunidad de codearla y darle unas cuantas indirectas que le hicieron la cabeza casi explotar por culpa de su sangre circulando a toda prisa. Pero era su amiga y una parte de sí le alegraba que supiera también de eso.

—No tuve tiempo de averiguarlo, pero lo traje conmigo.

Mencionó mientras sacaba una especie de sobre de su bolsillo. Se trataba de un trozo de papel doblado como un tríptico y que envolvía alguna cosa, todo atado por una cinta de color amarillo. Al principio no había tenido problemas con enseñarle el objeto aún si no lo había abierto, pero luego, cuando su cerebro procesó bien, rogó porque no hubiera dentro algo vergonzoso de lo que se arrepentiría luego. Abrir el paquete esta vez no fue tener agallas, fue saber saltar al vacío sin un paracaídas y llorar mientras caía. Por suerte no se trató de nada del otro mundo… o algo así, solo estaba la nota de siempre y una especie de planos, mientras ella leía el contenido del mensaje Alya revisaba el mapa que había encontrado.

'' _¿Has visto alguna película de piratas? Ellos siempre solían esconder sus tesoros en algún lugar donde no pudieran ser hallados con facilidad, pero siempre llevaban consigo un mapa para no olvidar su ubicación. Me gustaría haberte dado el mapa de mi corazón, pero ese ya lo tienes ;) así que creí que un mapa del tesoro sería una mejor idea. Buena suerte._

 _Pd: No soy un pirata por si te lo preguntas, pero sin dudas echaría un ojo bajo tu mesa. ''_

Había sido inevitable que su rostro comenzara a arder, y lo hacía con tanta fuerza que ni siquiera le parecía que estuvieran en pleno invierno.

—Al parecer son los planos de la escuela.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, mira esto. Aquí está la entrada, el patio, los baños, el comedor… por aquí esta nuestra sala…

Fue mirando los puntos que Alya iba apuntando en el mapa y tal como decía todo estaba justo ahí, pero… ¿por qué querría un mapa de la escuela? ¿Acaso habría un apocalipsis zombie y eso les ayudará a encontrar las vías de escape?

—Qué decía la nota.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡La nota! Sí, sí, la nota. Decía… decía… ¡decía que revisara bajo la mesa!

No dejaría que viera personalmente la nota mientras aún pudiese evitarlo, así que se agachó aprisa mientras se metía el papel en el bolsillo contrario al lugar en el que estaba sentada Alya. Ambas estaban asomadas buscando bajo la mesa y estuvieron a punto de creer que no habría nada cuando descubrieron una nota pegada con cinta adhesiva a la parte de abajo. Marinette la tomó, venía envuelta al igual que la del calendario, la desató y se dispuso a leerla, esta vez no importándole que Alya miraba con ella.

'' _Muchas puertas metálicas y números, tal vez algo encuentres si buscas con detenimiento. ''_

— ¿Puertas metálicas?

—Y números.

Ambas se quedaron pensando unos segundos hasta que parecieron reaccionar al mismo tiempo dedicándose una mirada de sorpresa y emoción.

— ¡Los casilleros!

Su conclusión al unísono sonó de forma sorpresiva en el salón y ambas se cubrieron la boca con las manos entre risas, tal vez se habían emocionado demasiado. Por desgracia, no podrían salir sino hasta el toque de campana,ya que, la maestra acababa de entrar.

* * *

Habían dado casi un viaje por toda la escuela, ahora entendían el por qué del mapa. En el camino estuvieron marcando las zonas por las que ya habían pasado y poco a poco el espacio de búsqueda se comenzaba a reducir, al menos eso era algo bueno, pues cuando alguna pista no era tan obvia reducir sus posibilidades con el mapa resultaba más sencillo.

Luego de revisar los casilleros habían encontrado la siguiente pista que les envió hasta la biblioteca, de ahí al patio, luego a los baños, el último piso, la entrada, incluso habían tenido que entrar a un salón ajeno para buscar una de las pistas. Aunque estuvieron todo el día dando vueltas y haciendo cosas que podrían considerarse como ilegales, ninguna negaría que eso estaba siendo divertido.

Al parecer solo quedaba una última nota y por suerte, puesto que las clases estaban a punto de terminar. Ambas miraron expectantes el último papel pegado en los bordes de una de las ventanas de la cafetería, realmente esperaban poder llegar al final de todo eso y saber si había valido o no la pena.

'' _Una última parada, tal vez el reino de los trazos nos indique el camino hacia la tierra de las fantasías''_

— ¿El reino de los trazos?

—Creo que lo más importante es que dice que se trata de la última parada.

Ambas comenzaron a pasearse de un lado a otro en direcciones opuestas en un costado del patio, todo esto era un buen entrenamiento para la mente sin duda.

—Déjame ver el mapa.

Marinette le extendió la hoja con las instalaciones, aún se preguntaba cómo alguien había conseguido eso, pero estaba segura de que no era la cosa más legal del mundo, incluso habían tenido que esconderlo a velocidad del rayo y fingir cualquier otra cosa cuando algún maestro pasaba cerca o incluso sus compañeros. La policía se las llevaría sin ningún miramiento de seguro…

—Trazos… Podría tratarse de la sala de literatura o tal vez la de idiomas.

 _Trazos, trazos, trazos…_

— ¡Ya lo tengo! La sala de arte.

Corrieron a toda prisa mientras se quemaban los últimos minutos que tenían antes de que la condenada campana tocara otra vez, por suerte la sala estaba abierta y al parecer no había nadie dentro. Echaron un vistazo alrededor y tras asegurarse de que nadie les veía se adentraron, habían hecho tantas cosas ilegales ese día y aún seguían sumando. Decidieron que encender las luces les delataría demasiado, así que optaron por entrar a oscuras; aún pese a ser de día las nubes negras que se cernían sobre el cielo claramente restaban parte de la luz al lugar, pero no así su encanto. Alya encendió la linterna de su móvil y ambas comenzaron a buscar por todas partes… hasta que finalmente dieron con algo. Un paquete envuelto y con una nota sobre él. Las dos chicas se miraron y Alya asintió con la cabeza indicándole que continuara, fue así como cogió el papel, pero en lugar de encontrar algo escrito como las últimas decenas de notas, encontró una enorme ''x'' escrita en rojo.

—Supongo que eso significa que encontramos el tesoro del mapa.

Salieron de la sala y se sentaron en el pasillo exterior para averiguar de qué se había tratado todo eso, más cuando lo desenvolvieron ambas se quedaron con la boca abierta y mudas por la sorpresa, incluso si hubiera ocurrido alguna catástrofe natural ellas aún habrían seguido en su sitio.

—Son-son… chocolates.

—Sí… chocolates Richart…

Se miraron entre sí sin creerlo y luego a la caja. Si era una broma o estaban envenenados que se los dijeran en ese momento. Era una caja llena de chocolates que parecían estar decorados a manos, algunos con dibujos de líneas y cosas así mientras que otros solo tenían una ''E'' grabada.

—Sea quien sea no solo tiene buen gusto, sino que también mucho dinero.

Richart Paris, una empresa de 86 años y que es considerada la fuente de cacao más fina del mundo, sin mencionar que, además, también son los chocolates más caros de este.

Marinette tomó la mitad de lo chocolates de la caja y los puso entre las manos de Alya quien la miró aún más perpleja de lo que estaba si eso era posible.

—Trabajo en equipo.

—Wow, gracias, aunque… no sé si deba comer estas cosas o conservarlas en una vitrina por siempre.

Ambas comenzaron a reír justo cuando el último timbre sonaba. Sí, digamos que recibir esa clase de obsequios no es algo que suceda todos los días, ni siquiera si vives en Paris…


	15. Inicio 'Tranquilo'

Bueno, un capítulo antes de que se acabe el día, jeje. Aún no se me olvida que queda uno pendiente para ir al día.

 **Alma de Titan:** Uh, lo siento, querida, pero los lancé juntos por esa misma razón de no atrasarme tanto TTvTT Descuida, los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos, aún si es cuando el capítulo ya no está crujentito xD

Solo era cosa de tiempo para que ella hiciera acto de presencia jaja, no podía faltar. Quién sabe, nuestra querida Alya es más... despierta que Marinette (para no decirle mensa :v) Con respecto a la amistad... Puff, hasta le podría hacer un altar a su ''Mejor AMIGA'' asjdas.

Síp, sí existen. Incluso el creador de esos chocolates fue el primero en arriesgarse a crear los chocolates con aceite de oliva, aunque por supuesto que los que Marnette recibió no eran de esos ^^u Los gatitos a veces hacen cosas ilegales aprovechando de sus habilidades ninjas indetectables... jejeje. Oh, aquí también tenemos de esos chocolates y sí, creo que también quiero chocolate ahora, mmm, chocolaaaate.

U-U lamento que tuvieras un día así, sé como se siente y es horrible, pero me alegra saber que mi trabajo ayuda en algo. Ojalá siempre pudiera llegar en buen momento para sacarles una sonrisa :) Aún así, recuerda que las cosas no siempre serán oscuras, sin importar lo que pase, la luz llegará; puede tardar, pero tarde o temprano estará ahí. Solo nos queda ser fuertes y resistir mientras las cosas vuelven a la normalidad. Tal vez esto sirva, de vez en cuando me gusta repetírmelo cuando las cosas van extremadamente mal ''la vida buena es si el lado bueno tú le vez''. Bueno, me despido por el momento que aún tengo que seguir con un montón de cosas... ah, desearía solo ponerme a escribir, pero bueno, ya me haré otro ratito para ello. ¡Besos y hasta pronto!

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 15: Inicio ''tranquilo''**

 **.**

'' ¿Qué podía salir mal?'' Dijo. '' ¿Qué cosa tan mala podría haber hoy?'' Se repitió. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba a punto de ver cuando abriera ese día la casilla correspondiente…

.

— ¡Vamos, gatito! Si no te apresuras te quedarás atrás.

—Te sigo, my lady.

Como buen ejercicio matutino un nuevo akuma había aparecido en la ciudad acatando las órdenes de Hawk Moth. Todavía no entendían qué es lo que lo motivaba para querer conseguir los Miraculous aún si a cada enfrentamiento siempre perdía; era cierto que las cosas últimamente no se les habían hecho demasiado fáciles, incluso en más de una ocasión se vieron en la obligación de buscar ayuda externa, pero de todas formas, tras cada combate, la derrota de Hawk Moth volvía a aparecer. Sea lo que fuera que lo moviese debía de ser una buena razón, o al menos una muy fuerte como para no querer retirarse de la batalla, eso o tal vez era demasiado egoísta y sus ansias de poder iban más allá de sus derrotas.

Por su parte, ellos tampoco pensaban dar marcha atrás; habían aceptado ser los protectores de París y eso significaba hacerle frente al mal sin importar qué, aún si eso significaba faltar a clases o, en este caso, perder un día de descanso como lo había sido ese sábado. Lo bueno de todo eso era pensar que todo lo que hacían era por un bien mayor.

Llegaron hasta la torre Eiffel a donde habían planeado con anterioridad llevar al akumatizado para poner el plan en marcha. El yoyo de Ladybug lo atrapó en la base de la torre, un breve combate para desarmarlo y finalmente consiguieron acabar con ello.

—No más maldades para ti, pequeño akuma…

Como siempre las cosas volvían a la normalidad. Realmente le agradecía a su amuleto mágico que pudiera hacer eso, si no fuera así de seguro que hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo la torre Eiffel ya no existiría.

— ¡Lo hicimos!

Sus aretes pitaron indicando que el tiempo comenzaba a acabarse y el anillo de Chat le secundó en cosa de segundos, era el momento de despedirse y cada uno marcharse por su lado. Mas cuando Ladybug decidió marcharse, él la detuvo evitando por cualquier medio que saliera pitando de allí.

—My lady, dime una cosa antes de irte; realmente es muy importante…

—Chat...

No quería imaginar que se tratara otra vez sobre su identidad, habían tenido esa conversación tantas veces que no le apetecía por ningún motivo repetírsela.

—Tú… ¿me darás algo por Navidad?

La sonrisa divertida y sus ojos cerrados le hicieron mirarlo como al tonto que en más de una ocasión había visto. ¿Qué clase de pregunta se supone que era esa? ¡¿Y por qué justo en ese momento?!

—Tal vez… te lo diré para la próxima.

Le guiñó un ojo y aprovechó ese pequeño momento de distracción para largarse. Realmente ese gatito era imposible.

 _Por eso prefiero los perros._

* * *

Se apoyó con frustración sobre la baranda del balcón y resopló, si lo que había querido luego del ataque de ese akuma era pode relajarse un poco y distraerse, eso estaba muy lejos de ser lo que buscaba. Un montón de ''cupones'' para cambiar por cosas como abrazos, dulces, besos y un sinfín de cosas que le hacían pensar en qué carajos se había metido.

 _''Puedes usarlos cuando gustes, preciosa…_

 _E ''_

—Sea quién sea de seguro que se está divirtiendo con todo esto.

—Yo me divertiría aún más con uno de esos.

La voz de Chat la tomó por sorpresa y esta vez dio un enorme salto por la impresión, incluso sentía que su corazón estuvo a punto de escapársele del pecho.

—Qué, ¿no hay un beso para mí también?

Y por si fuera poco lidiar con un akuma, ahora también tenía que hacerlo con Chat que corría con una pequeña ramita de muérdago tras de ella, quién sabía de dónde rayos la había conseguido. Excelente forma de iniciar el fin de semana...


	16. En familia

Señoritas y señoritos, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia navideña :D De paso aprovecharé de comentarles que estamos haciendo una colecta por el fandom de MLB, todos los ingresos serán utilizados para comprarles un par de anteojos a Adrien y Marinette, pagados en la mejor óptica que pueda existir, usted ya saben el por qué jaja.

 **Karen Agreste:** También aproveché de dejar el aviso para que no se les olvide xD Recuerden marcar al número 800 800 Sha Nua para hacer sus donaciones (?). Las búsquedas del tesoro son muy divertidas jaja, tal vez deberías decirle a Chat de paso que tú también quieres jugar. ¡Llamen a un médico que se nos desmaya xD! Yo lo dije, se los advertí, que habían cosas que iban a ser tan dulces que podrían terminar muriendo por exceso de azúcar jaja, imagina qué pasará cuando se entere de que fue él quien se lo dijo... Creo que entonces tendré que llamar una ambulancia, por que ya no será solo una la que se nos muera. ¡Besos y que disfrutes del cap!

 **Alma de Titan:** Los cupones son de lo mejor 7w7 Uh, si ella supiera... yo creo que primero le da derrame nasal, luego se desmaya y más tarde comenzaría a canjearlos como loca asjdja. Ella solo quería un día tranquilo para poder descansar, pero al parecer la cosa no quiso; Chat solo fue a ''verificar'' que los cupones hubiesen llegado bien... (sí, claro... como no)

La vida fuera de FF es caótica e intenta secuestrarme, pero con mi escoba mágica la mantengo a raya para que me deje escribir (khá?)

No hay de qué ^^ pienso que sin importar si conoces a alguien poco o no, mientras le puedas ayudar y echar una mano, aunque sea darle un consejo, por qué no. Así crecemos como personas y aportamos nuestro granito de arena para hacer las cosas mejor. ¡Besos, abrazos y un montón de cupones para que canjees con Chat y nos estamos leyendo xD!

 **Denebtenoh:** Jaja, que bueno que te gustara, admito que fue muy divertido escribir ese cap e imaginarlas recorrer toda la escuela como locas xD Y síp, la verdad está más cerca de lo que creen, incluso se puede oler... creo que huele como a menta y chocolate... ah, no, esperen, ese es mi té :v

Sí, eso es muy cierto, con él ha tenido que lidiar desde... ¡pues desde la primera vez que se vieron! jaja, pero de seguro que cuando sepa va ser él quien tenga que lidiar con una mariquita arrimona xD ¡Besitos y nos estamos leyendo!

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 16: En familia**

 **.**

Ese día había ayudado a sus padres en la panadería, al ser fin de semana y al estar las fiestas a la vuelta de la esquina tenían muchos pedidos en los cuales trabajar, por suerte los tres pares de manos en la cocina eran capaces de hacer magia. Esa mañana, luego de haber conseguido darse un merecido descanso y dormir un par de horas más para compensar lo de ayer, fue a hacer su adquirida rutina de tomar el objeto diario de su casilla, interesante fue leer el contenido de esa nota esta vez.

 _'' ¿Cuántas fotos conservas? ¿_ _Las que son importantes, las de tus amigos, aquellas que significan algo, o simplemente todas tienen su lugar? ¿Cuántas de ellas ya se encuentran en tu libreta? Espero que el día de hoy se sume un buen montón; utiliza todo lo que se te ocurra. ''_

La nota, a diferencia de lo que ya había acostumbrado, no se encontraba en una hoja de papel, esta vez estaba en una tarjeta postal de aquellas que sueles encontrar en las tiendas de suvenires y regalos. Aún seguía estando escrita por el mismo puño y letra de todas las demás, por suerte, así que solo parecía tratarse de un cambio de formato y no de emisor. Volteó la tarjeta y le dedicó su atención a la imagen que tenía, la temática era obviamente navideña y consistía en una familia vestida con suéteres sentada alrededor del acogedor calor de una chimenea; una bonita fotografía si pedían su opinión al respecto. Arriba como título estaba escrito _Imagen NV _supuso que se trataba de la serie a la que pertenecía aquella tarjeta, pero lo que le pareció extraño fue que la palabra ''imagen'' se encontrara subrayada por un formato diferente al de las letras impresas; eso más bien parecía estar hecho a mano.

Debido a aquella nota y a la curiosa petición que en ella se le hacía, había estado durante todo ese tiempo en la cocina pensando en cómo lo diría, después de todo, era una sugerencia tan repentina que de seguro los tomaría un tanto por sorpresa.

 _Muy bien, aquí vamos._

Habían acabado con el trabajo de esa tarde y ahora se encargaban de limpiar el desastre que había quedado luego de cocinar. Marinette suspiró y se acercó a su madre que guardaba algunos tiestos y utensilios dentro de un mueble.

—Mamá.

— ¿Sí, Marinette?

—Aún conservas tu suéter navideño, ¿cierto?

—Sí, porqué.

—Pues yo… ¿qué tal si nos tomamos algunas fotos?

Su padre se volteó emocionado y con una amplia sonrisa, ni siquiera era necesario pronunciar palabra para saber que ya estaba de acuerdo con la idea.

Esa tarde desempolvaron algunos adornos y cosas que habían estado guardadas por ahí, entre objetos navideños y objetos de disfraces. Todos se pusieron prendas acorde a la temporada e hicieron el ridículo como familia frente a la cámara. Como resultado, un montón de fotos cada cual más divertida y un agradable momento para pasarlo en familia.

* * *

— ¿Y cómo sabías eso?

—Lo vi en algún momento durante una de mis visitas, así que pensé que sería una buena idea.

Mencionó mientras se dejaba caer despreocupadamente de espaldas sobre su cama, Plagg le siguió hasta quedar cerca de él, observándole desde arriba aún un tanto curioso por aquella idea de su portador. De algún modo el muchacho se había enterado de que el padre de Marinette tenía una cámara instantánea y había aprovechado aquel detalle para poner la nota que correspondía a ese día.

—Entonces... ¿no solo la espiabas a ella sino que también a su familia?

Adrien le miró con una cara que solo podía decir ''en qué estás pensando''. Sabía que hacía locuras, pero no de esa clase... al menos no tanto.

—Solo lo vi por casualidad, ¿sí? Además, tampoco la espío a ella.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Plagg estalló en risas.

— ¿Es-es una broma? ¡¿Tú?! ¿Que no la espías? Jajjajaja

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

— ''Me pregunto qué estará dibujando en su libreta'' '' ¿Habrá encontrado los cupones ya? Tal vez debería ir a averiguarlo'' ''Supongo que no importa si me quedo un momento a verla dormir''.

—En primer lugar yo no hablo así y en segundo... de acuerdo, ya entendí.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua sonrojado y eso solo hizo que Plagg se riera con más vez la observaba demasiado, pero eso no significaba que era un psicópata, ¿cierto? Solo... quería asegurarse de que siempre estuviera bien y de que nadie más se atreviera siquiera a poner sus ojos en ella.

* * *

Miró la última fotografía que acababa de pegar a la libreta y luego pasó las páginas hasta cerrarla. No importaba quién o cómo se le habían ocurrido todas esas ideas, pero le agradecía enormemente por haber dejado ese calendario ahí con todas aquellas cosas, realmente se la estaba pasando bien y podía estar segura de que esa sería una de las navidades que nunca olvidaría..


	17. Entre el decir y el hacer

Qué tal bebés, aquí con otro capi ^^

 **Karen Agreste:** No hay cosa más bonita que pasar una época así con la familia o aquellas personas que son importantes para nosotros ^^ Noooo, claro que no, pff... cómo se te ocurre que haría eso xD Ni él mismo se la cree jaja. Fue gracioso, porque mientras yo escribía este cap me llegó tu review y fue como ''lectura doble'' jaja. ¡Nos estaremos leyendo, bye bye!

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 17: La delgada línea entre el decir y** **hacer**

 **.**

No…. no, no, no, no y no. ¡Absolutamente no! ¿Es que acaso eso era una broma? ¡¿Quién rayos podía pensar en algo así?! Tenía que estar demente, chiflado, ¡loco de remate! Solo alguien que fue arrojado de cabeza desde el segundo piso cuando era bebé podría tener semejante ocurrencia, un alienígena varado en el planeta tierra, alguien que solo quería ver el mundo arder… Alguien que estuviera tan loco como ella para aún llevar el dichoso papel aún en la mano.

'' _Según el calendario este es el día de los besos. Las reglas son simples, es el día 17, da diecisiete besos a 17 personas diferentes. Buena suerte, estaré esperando el mío… ;) ''_

Qué clase de osado y atrevido tenía las agallas para pensar en aquello… No, tenía que haber perdido demasiado el juicio como para seguirle la corriente en esta ocasión, pero de no hacerlo eso significaba que hasta ahí llegaría el calendario… tradiciones son tradiciones. Y aún así, pese a considerarlo una total locura, pese a que se veía ya en el manicomio, el primer y segundo beso fueron para sus padres. Con ellos era fácil, incluso decir que besaría a medio mundo era fácil, pero hacerlo… conseguir los diecisiete besos… eso era algo totalmente diferente.

 _Sí, genial, ¡muy bien, Marinette! Oficialmente estás loca… Qué buena forma de comenzar un día lunes…_

Alya le miró por unos instantes, bajó la vista hasta la nota que la chica sostenía entre las manos, la volvió a ver y soltó a reír.

—Interesante desconocido; entra a tu casa para dejarte un calendario, y en lugar de robarte algo te deja obsequios y te pide que vayas por el mundo dando besos y entregando amor. Jajajajajajaj.

De acuerdo, que se burlara, de todos modos si ella estuviese en su lugar de seguro que haría lo mismo; ni siquiera ella misma llegaba a entender por qué hacía todo eso.

—Es… demasiado ridículo jajaja, pero aún así, como tu mejor amiga, dejaré que sumes otro más a la lista.

Alya le señaló su mejilla y Marinette sonrió apenada. Sí, uno de esos días definitivamente terminaría en la consulta de un psiquiatra.

—Ahora solo te faltan 14. Buena suerte, esto realmente no me lo pierdo por nada.

* * *

No, eso no había sido fácil, ni siquiera había sido tan gratificante como las otras cosas que pudo encontrar en más de una ocasión dentro del calendario, esta vez había sido algo demasiado vergonzoso. Pero como ya había comenzado con eso y dado su palabra de terminar hasta el último día de calendario solo para poder conseguir averiguar quién estaba detrás, no pensaba retroceder ahora, por más bochornosa que la situación resultara.

El primero luego de Alya había sido Nathaniel, ¿mala idea? Sí, probablemente, en especial luego de considerar lo que había sucedido hace un tiempo, pero con una torpe explicación entre la vergüenza y sus palabras apresuradas, supuso que lo dejaría claro. Mylène e Iván le siguieron, la pareja con una cara de sorpresa a duras penas y entendió algo sobre un calendario de Adviento y no sé qué; la pobre tan pronto como había dicho aquello se marchó corriendo. Marc también cooperó, pero la explicación para él fue un tanto más entendible; el chico le animó y le deseó buena suerte para completar su tarea diciendo que era una forma muy novedosa de esperar la Navidad. Para Rosa y Juleka la que dio una explicación decente fue Alya, aprovechando que Marinette corría de aquí para allá mientras deseaba cada vez con más fuerza haber desaparecido bajo el suelo hace horas. Las chicas curiosearon un poco y se entusiasmaron ante la idea de aquel desconocido que le estaba dejando regalos, muy pronto sería el foco de la atención para las chicas, de eso no había duda. Kim, Alix, Max, Nino, Chloé en un descuido, incluso se hizo de valor para sumar a la lista a Lila, eso le había costado todos sus esfuerzos, pero si podía con ellas entonces podría con lo que se le pusiera en frente… o al menos eso creyó. La última persona que quedaba era nada más y nada menos que Adrien… sí, qué mejor. Se había pasado todo el día de aquí para allá regalando besos en la mejilla a medio mundo, pero con él… no, con él el valor se había caído tres pisos en negativo.

—No, esto es una broma aún peor.

Mencionó mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos. Las chicas se miraron entre sí calculando meticulosamente las palabras que usarían para animarla.

—Vamos, ya besaste a medio mundo, porqué Adrien no.

La pregunta de Alix era muy fácil de responder, pero esta vez no pensaban dejarle reprochar; si había tenido el valor suficiente para besarlo aquel día en el picnic, no había excusa suficiente para decir que ahora no lo tendría.

—Sí, además, ya todos han recibido tu pequeño obsequio, jamás notaría que pueda tratarse de otra cosa.

El resto asintió. Por su parte Marinette sentía que realmente no tenía salida de esta, tal vez debió pensárselo mejor y dejar todo eso hasta ahí aquella mañana…

* * *

Todas se habían escondido tras una de las murallas cercanas a la salida para ver cómo le iría a Marinette, la chica, según lo acordado, alcanzaría a Adrien en la salida y ellas, como era de esperarse, no se perderían aquello por nada del mundo.

—50 a que no lo logra y sale corriendo.

Alya se volteó hasta Alix quien había comenzado a hacer apuestas, tal vez podía considerarse como una pérdida total de apoyo y confianza en el valor de Marinette, pero sin duda en este caso era algo muy rentable.

— ¿No se supone que la estamos apoyando…? Anótame con 50 a mí también.

* * *

 _Muy bien, aquí vamos…_

Respiró una gran bocanada de aire y salió de su escondite para poder darle alcance a Adrien. En cuanto el muchacho escuchó su nombre se detuvo para sonreírle.

—Ey, qué sucede, Marinette.

—Yo… este, yo… es por… po-po-po-po-por el ¡Happy Navidad! ¡No! quiero decir… el Merry pascua. No, el feliz Christmas…

Adrien alzó una ceja divertido sin saber muy bien qué estaba tratando de decirle.

 _Vamos, tú puedes, ¡tú puedes!_

En un momento de valor que ni siquiera reparó a saber de dónde consiguió, se paró de puntitas y alcanzó su mejilla para darle un rápido beso, luego sin dejarle reaccionar o decir algo echó a correr fuera de la escuela como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Un ''Feliz janucá'' fue todo lo que él escuchó. Ni siquiera reparó en el grito que el grupo de chicas escondidas más atrás había dado; su mente se quedó en aquel latido que su corazón se saltó cuando ella tocó su mejilla. No, jamás se arrepentiría de haber escrito esa nota…

* * *

—No puedo creer que hice todo eso.

— _Es impresionante que lo lograras, realmente te felicito. Para la próxima supongo que podré ganar esos 50…_

— ¿Qué?

— _Oh, nada, jeje. Bueno, nos veremos mañana entonces, niña, si es que no mueres antes recordando lo de hoy._

—Espero que no, pero si no me ves ya sabes qué sucedió. Hasta mañana.

Cuando escuchó que Alya había cortado la llamada suspiró con aún más fuerza. Ni siquiera podía creer que todo eso realmente hubiera sucedido, aún le parecía que todo fue una fantasía o alguna especie de sueño raro y que aún seguía dormida. Lo peor de todo es que sin importar a cuantas personas besó, incluyendo a su ''querida amiga'' Lila, solo sumaban 16; eso tal vez era lo más frustrante.

— ¿Día agotador, my prrrincess?

Volteó ligeramente a verlo y asintió. De pronto, se le ocurrió una brillante idea, en especial cuando recordó la tarde de ayer.

—Ey, gatito, creo que tengo un pequeño obsequio para ti.

— ¿Hmn? ¿Para mí?

Sin responderle con palabras solo se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla para luego alejarse con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa en los labios, en especial tras ver la cara de sorpresa de Chat.

—Y con ese son 17… creo que de todos modos gané esta.

Sí, lo había conseguido, logró el reto más difícil que hasta ahora el calendario le había planteado, pero lo que no sabía ella era que la persona que realmente ganó era la que ahora estaba a punto de derretirse en ese momento. Para Chat, ese día había obtenido premio doble.

—Yo también tengo algo para ti.

— ¿Eh?

Se acercó y ante la sorpresa de ella le besó en la frente, justo por sobre el flequillo. Ahora eran sus mejillas las que intentaban asemejar los farolitos luminosos con los que había decorado su balcón.

—Los besos en la Frente son mucho mejor, recuérdalo, preciosa.

En definitiva, él había ganado por donde se le mirase…


	18. La masa para galletas no es violeta

Capi, capi, capi, capi xD

 **Alma de Titan:** ¿Espiar? Nooooo, claro que no. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? El solo colocó cámaras de vigilancia en lugares estratégicos dentro de toda la casa para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien :v okno jaja Está loquito porque ya tiene sueño jajajja (referencias, ¿dónde?) Uh, tal vez si le pides uno a Santa te lo traiga... (estúpido Santa, más te vale que nos traigas los regalos que pedimos este año :V) *se va refunfuñando*

Puede besar a sus enemigos pero se pone toda nerviosa cuando le toca el turno a Adrien xD Él se sacó partida doble, triple, ¡quintuple! jaja, ganaba sin importar qué. De seguro que luego Chat va a tener que esconderse de tantos besos. Ya sin más, te dejo para que disfrutes de la siguiente casilla ^^

 **AquaticWhisper:** Uh, que agrado leer nuevas personitas ^^ Creo que todas nos sentimos como Marinette cuando lo descubrimos jaja, te doy la bienvenida al grupo de las que no conocían los calendarios de Adviento *le lanza serpentinas y confeti* Yo digo que ni siquiera había pensado recibir doble beso xD cabe decir que, además, Marnette no terminó por cumplir ese objetivo; la nota decía 17 besos a 17 personas diferentes, y Chat y Adrien solo cuentan como uno. Quién, sabe, tal vez luego quiera cobrar por ese ''reto'' no cumplido ;) ¡Besos y que disfrutes el cap!

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 18: La masa para galletas no es violeta...**

 **.**

A veces no existía nada mejor que una taza caliente y algo con chocolate para combatir el frío del invierno, además, aquellas eran las instancias perfectas para compartir en familia o con amigos. Los últimos días habían sido bastante fríos y con más razón se apetecía algo de esa índole, fue por esa razón que Marinette le sugirió la idea a sus amigos y ellos, luego de pensarlo un momento, estuvieron de acuerdo con eso; prepararían bizcochos y chocolate caliente para ese día. Luego de las clases se reunirían en el barco en donde conoció a Luka y aprovecharían la ocasión para pasar un buen rato entre ellos.

—Esto ha sido una estupenda idea, Marinette.

Tikki le miraba sonriente desde el interior de su bolsa, y en efecto, ella tenía toda la razón, aquella había sido una excelente idea que probablemente jamás se le hubiera pasado por la mente de no ser por haber leído la nota de ese día.

'' _Salir a merendar bocadillos con chocolate, ¿qué más navideño podría ser que eso? No olvides que las cosas son mejores cuando compartes con tus amigos y familia. ''Alma the Chimney Cake Factory'' es un buen lugar por si quieres desayunar, solo una sugerencia, nada importante. ''_

Al principio y luego de leer esa nota había pensado en salir a merendar algo dulce en algún lugar, por supuesto que tal vez no sería el café que le sugería si quería ir con la pandilla, pero sí en alguna parte. Por suerte luego se le ocurrió la idea de que sería mucho mejor si ellos mismos preparaban algo. Claro, no eran expertos chefs ni nada parecido, pero al menos ella podía defenderse y estaría para ayudar y supervisar todo, ¿qué podría salir mal? Era un excelente momento para compartir.

A penas llegaron se pusieron manos a la obra para hacer aquello y mientras avanzaban en la cocina, con bastante esfuerzo cabe mencionar, el resto del grupo terminaba de hacer su aparición.

—No, así no, debes usar esto, será más rápido.

Dijo mientras le entregaba a Juleka un revolvedor.

—Rosita, eso es chocolate en polvo, no chispas de chocolate.

— ¿No son lo mismo?

—No… Ten, usa esto.

Sí, tal vez era más difícil de lo que creyó, pero supuso que saldría bien…

—Nino, ¿por qué la mezcla se ve de color violeta? Ni siquiera tenemos colorantes.

—Creí que era normal.

Pero las suposiciones siempre son suposiciones.

—Para la próxima recuérdame que salir por bocadillos es más sencillo.

Se quejó con Alya mientras veían desde una esquina cómo iban las cosas.

—Tu idea era buena, solo necesitan algo más de práctica, aunque contigo aquí de seguro que aprenderán algunas cosas.

Sí, eso esperaba, aunque no sabía si podían aprender de ella todo lo que no habían aprendido en las clases de cocina de la escuela.

— ¿Sabes a qué hora llegará Adrien?

La sonrisa de Alya se desvaneció poco a poco, para Marinette era obvio que eso no podía significar nada bueno y aunque deseaba saberlo, una parte de sí estaba segura de que no quería oír la respuesta.

—Lo siento, su padre no le dejó salir.

—Oh… ya veo.

—Es una pena, Luka también tuvo que salir hoy así que ninguno de tus chicos está aquí.

Mencionó dándole un ligero codazo para intentar subirle los ánimos.

— ¡Que no son mis chicos! —sus mejillas levemente tintadas solo le causaron aún más gracia a su amiga.

—Claro, claro, lo que tú digas.

— ¡Alguien traiga un extintor, esta cosa era flamableeeeee!

 _Rayos..._

* * *

—Explícame otra vez por qué tenemos que estar en este aburridísimo lugar en vez de estar comiendo deliciosos bocadillos.

—Número uno, cállate o nos van a descubrir. Número dos, porque esto es más importante. Y número tres, aún si hubiéramos ido tú no habrías comido nada de eso.

Plagg chasqueó la lengua resignado, no había nada más aburrido que pasar la tarde en la biblioteca y más aún sabiendo que el resto estaría disfrutando de aquellos bocadillos sin ellos. En verdad molesto.

* * *

Con algo de esfuerzo y trabajo en equipo por fin habían conseguido acabar con todo y ahora estaban disfrutando de las preparaciones que habían hecho. Por supuesto que habían dejado un horrible desastre que más tarde tendrían que arreglar, pero al menos nadie había salido herido... bueno, casi, la fuente de galletas y el mantel no vivieron para contarla al igual que la primera ración de galletas, QUEP. Entre bizcochos, galletas (una tanda nueva que tuvieron que hacer y que Marinette se aseguró de supervisar Completamente) y un par de cosas extrañas que salieron en el camino, todos disfrutaban con una taza de chocolate caliente esa tarde de invierno.

—Esto sabe muy bien, debo admitir que al principio no creí que tuviera tan buen sabor algo que yo mismo ayude a preparar.

Mencionó Nino mirando uno de los bizcochos antes de darle otra mordida.

—Por suerte la segunda tanda de galletas no se quemó como en la primera.

Todos se rieron ante el comentario de Alya. Sí, seguramente si Marinette se encargaba de las clases de cocina las cosas no resultarían tan mal.

—Oigan, deberíamos hacer algo así más seguido.

—Si hablas de cocinar, gracias, pero yo paso. Fue divertido, aunque con una vez es suficiente para mí; tampoco soy fanática del fuego.

Alix acababa de dejar en claro que se negaba rotundamente a eso. Para ella, si proponían hacer alguna competencia de patinaje o algo relacionado al deporte, aceptaría con mucho gusto, pero esta no era su área de comodidad.

—Podríamos hacer otra cosa…

—Nath tiene razón, podríamos hacer algo entre todos.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a patinar?

La voz de Luka les sorprendió a todos. El chico acababa de llegar y estaba en la puerta quitándose la bufanda, al parecer había alcanzado a escuchar la conversación que tenían y sin siquiera ser captada su presencia. A Marinette se le erizaron los bellos de la nuca con solo recordar aquella tarde en la pista de patinaje, no era su mejor día y estaba segura de que invitarlo a él tampoco había sido su mejor idea, pero ahí estaba sugiriendo volver, incluso estaba segura de que la había mirado de reojo cuando lo dijo.

—Mmm… no suena como una mala idea. Podríamos ir todos juntos esta vez.

Alya le guiñó un ojo a Marinette. Las chicas ya sabían de eso, ella misma se los había comentado, así que estaba más que segura de que habían entendido aquella referencia.

—Sí, no está mal. Podríamos pensarlo y ver si resulta.

Más que pensarlo lo que necesitaba era estar segura de si quería volver ahí o no, luego de todo lo que pasó, aún no estaba del todo a gusto con la idea…


	19. Buscando una aguja en un pajar

Uh, qué tal bebés. ¡Ya estamos a casi nada de Navidad! Que emocionante. ¿Ustedes ya tienen todo listo? Por mi parte aún nos faltan hacer algunas compras, jaja, somos un desastre, pero bueno.

 **Alma de Titan:** Jeje, qué mejor que tomar un delicioso desayuno ahí con esos ricos bizcochos. Agradezcamos que en ese momento ella no estaba ahí o si no... de seguro que le da un infarto a la pobre xD Imagina todo lo que tuvieron que hacer para que quedara como si ''nada pasó''. Uh... sobre lo de la biblioteca... ya lo verás en este cap (les hice esperar mucho, lo sé :p) Él siempre hace de las suyas asdjsjs.

Bueno, cada quien se hace daño como quiere, ¿no? en este caso el chiquillo parece ser masoquista jaja. Ya me imagino como fue todo eso, de seguro que tiene que haber sido bastante incómodo; tu amiga te deberá un altar por hacerlo. Ya te dejo con este capi, ¡ya solo nos quedan 4! Estamos a nada de terminar el fic. Espero que lo disfrutes y nos estamos leyendo ^^

 **Karen Agreste:** Se fue de parranda... ¡quiero decir! se fue a estudiar... sí... a estudiar... *mira para todos lados mientras intenta buscar una vía de escape* El pobrecito aún lo sigue intentando :'D pero sí, igual tiene su encanto, aunque nunca le ganaría a Adrien (excepto que él no le dice ''amiga'' :'D :'D :'D ) De seguro que encontrarás amigos así, solo tienes que buscar un poco. Con mis amigos una vez íbamos a cocinar, estábamos grabando un corto en casa de una de las chicas y pensamos hacernos el almuerzo durante uno de los descansos, pero su mamá dijo que no y quiso alimentarnos ella, así que hasta ahí quedó todo. Dudo que te pueda lanzar un bizcocho, creo que se los terminaron todos D: pero aún quedan las galletas incineradas... aunque dudo que quieras... En fin, aquí te dejo con el siguiente cap, ¡espero que lo disfrutes!

 **Denebtenoh:** Él es un amor :3 y Marinette ya lleva un montón de fotografías en esa libretita.

¿Por los besos? Jajajaj. Fue un lindo cap, hubo mucho amor para todos, aunque nuestro chatton se llevó la mayor parte.

¡Besos y te dejo con este capi!

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 19: Buscando una aguja en un pajar**

 **.**

La nota de ese día había sido simple… bueno, no, la verdad es que había sido más un acertijo que cualquier otra cosa, pero al parecer era solo un indicio de lo que sería la misión de ese día; tal vez lo que decía era incluso más fácil que lo que debería hacer.

— '' _350 en tiempo de historia, fragmentos del pasado guardados como reliquias. Eres libre de entrar y salir, más a los mundos que toques no vas a ir, solo la ilusión de estar ahí mientras aún sigas dentro. Piensa con cuidado, esto es solo un calendario de Adviento, más lo que lleva el viento no siempre tiene que estar ahí. Si la suerte está de tu lado puede ser un favor, pero lo más importante es que tus ojos te guíen en esta labor. Ten cuidado a donde tus pasos te lleven, los laberintos son engañosos más la mente no hieren. 14 minutos puede ser poco para un viajero, más la instancia se detiene hasta que leas eso. Las cuatro naciones fueron su antiguo cimiento, a las orillas del Sena se alberga su eco. ''_ Wow, creo que esto va más allá de una simple nota.

—Lo sé, nunca había leído algo así hasta ahora, pero sigue siendo la misma persona; reconozco la letra.

—Sí, es la misma. Y eso me recuerda… no importa. ¿Qué piensas de esto?

Alya movió la nota que aún tenía en su mano. Si era sincera, la verdad es que no estaba muy segura de qué pensar al respecto, sabía que escondía algo pero no tenía idea del ''qué''. Por desgracia, tendrían que descubrirlo si querían llegar al final de todo eso.

— ¿Por qué no podía poner las cosas más literales?

—Porque sino no sería divertido. Tampoco debería de ser tan difícil, solo tenemos que leer entre líneas para averiguarlo.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Alya le pidió a Marinette su libreta y abrió en una de las hojas vacías. Después de haber sido interrogada con todo aquello le había mencionado también la existencia de aquella libreta, y si bien no había incursionado en ella a fondo, este tampoco sería el momento para poder hacerlo.

—Veamos. 350 en tiempo de historia…

Anotó aquel número en la libreta, si querían resolver eso tendrían que hacerlo por partes y de forma meticulosa.

—Podrían ser años.

—Estaba pensando en eso, pero… ¿qué tiene tantos años? Algún monumento, tal vez.

Anotó al lado de la fecha la palabra ''monumento'', en París muchas cosas databan de fechas incluso mucho antes de que ellas o sus padres nacieran, pero era bueno tener en presente todas las pistas que pudieran.

— ¿Qué crees que signifique ''fragmentos del pasado guardados como reliquias''?

—Mmm… —Alya se golpeó el mentón con el lápiz. —Si es un lugar antiguo o un monumento puede tener reliquias.

—Cierto. Tal vez un museo o algo así. Además, si dice ''eres libre de entrar'' debe tratarse de algún lugar público.

—Sí, pero… algunos de ellos cobran por la entrada.

Marinette se quedó pensativa un momento y luego cogió el lápiz y la libreta de las manos de Alya. Bajo lo que ella había escrito anotó ''lugar público con exhibiciones''.

—Bien, qué sigue. Los mundos que toques. Los mudos que toques… No se me ocurre nada con eso.

—Tampoco a mí.

Ambas se miraron, tal vez esto no era tan sencillo como pensaron.

—Veamos más abajo. ''Lo que lleva el viento no siempre tiene que estar ahí'' dijo calendario de Adviento, crees que… ¿acaso el calendario llegó hasta mí por error?

—No creo que sea eso, dudo que la persona detrás de esto siguiera enviándote mensajes si sabía que se había equivocado, lo más probable es que se lo hubiera llevado apenas lo notara.

—Sí, pero entonces… Agh, esto es estresante.

Alya se rió al ver la cara de frustración de Marinette, así que nuevamente tomó el control de la libreta para continuar tomando nota.

—Con respecto a lo de los ojos, supongo que quiere que busques algo, ¿no? Me dijiste que ya habías tenido que hacer cosas así antes, incluso yo te ayude con lo del mapa.

—El problema es que aún no sabemos qué o dónde buscar.

—No aún, pero pronto…

—Qué sucede.

—Aguarda un segundo. Las orillas del Sena, las cuatro naciones.

Marinette le miró sin entender pero Alya no respondió. Sacó su teléfono y a prisa comenzó a escribir algo, no le quedó más que aguardar para saber qué estaba haciendo ahora. Por suerte para ella la chica era rápida leyendo y apenas pareció encontrar lo que buscaba volteó la pantalla hacia ella con un texto.

— ¡Eso es! Cómo no lo pensé antes.

— ¿La biblioteca Mazarino?

— ¡Exacto! La biblioteca Mazarino fue construida en el lugar que ocupaban las antiguas dependencias del colegio Las Cuatro Naciones, ¡a la orilla del Sena! Y los 350 son los años de antigüedad que tiene.

—Entonces los mundos harían referencia a los libros, ¿no?

—Probablemente. Al parecer ya sabemos dónde buscar y qué buscar.

— ¿Qué buscar?

Alya se echó la mochila al hombro mientras se ponía de pie, dispuesta a abandonar por fin las instalaciones de la escuela.

— ¿No es obvio? Iremos a una biblioteca, lo que tienes que buscar es un libro.

* * *

Acababan de bajar del autobús. Desde la escuela habían decidido simplemente ir directo hasta la biblioteca, por suerte para ellas el lugar que ahora formaba parte del instituto de Francia mantenía las puertas abiertas para todo el público por lo que entrar no sería ningún problema.

— 14 minutos de viaje.

Alya le mostró la pantalla de su móvil en donde había cronometrado el tiempo que les tomó llegar desde que se subieron al transporte; las piezas de aquel mensaje finalmente comenzaban a encajar.

Por desgracia para ellas descifrar el mensaje solo había sido la parte fácil, registrar esa enorme biblioteca en busca de un libro que no conocían ni siquiera el nombre era la difícil. Se pasaron horas dándose a dicha tarea, horas registrando cada uno de los inmensos libreros sin obtener resultado; por desgracia, sin tener el nombre del libro que buscaban las cosas solo resultaban ser más difíciles.

 _Deja que tus ojos te guíen… deja que tus ojos te guíen._

Mientras revisaba una de las estanterías algo saltó a su vista. Entre los tomos desgastados y de tonos grises descubrió un delgado lomo rojo que se asomaba por entre aquellos textos antiguos, un libro tan brillante que era imposible que perteneciera a ese lugar. Lo tomó para sacarlo de ahí y al instante quiso gritarle a Alya que al fin lo había encontrado, pero desgraciadamente las normas de la biblioteca se lo impedían, razón por la que tuvo que marcarle por teléfono.

—Ya lo tengo.

— _¿En serio? ¡Voy para allá!_

Por razones obvias se habían separado en un intento por abarcar todo el espacio posible, por suerte ella había dado con eso, no quería imaginar que tuvieran que pasarse la noche ahí por no encontrar el dichoso libro.

— ¿Un cuento de Navidad?

—Sí.

En la portada se leía ''Le noël du Père Noël'' junto a los dibujos de Santa en el polo norte

— ¿Qué hace en una biblioteca como esta un libro infantil?

—Exacto. Eso solo significa que alguien lo puso aquí.

Le comentó Marinette mientras señalaba el libro y tenía total razón en su argumento. En un lugar en el que reinaban los libros de historia y recopilaciones tan antiguas como los mismísimos escritos recuperados de la edad media, un libro infantil ahí no tenía cabida. Ambas caminaron hasta una de las mesas y tomaron asiento mientras que Marinette iba pasando una a una las hojas. El cuento era agradable, lo había leído en algún momento, pero no era exactamente el cuento lo que tenía que encontrar. Al final, cuando llegaron a la última página encontraron una nota; ese era realmente el objetivo. La muchacha de coletas la abrió y leyó mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a encenderse con cada palabra.

'' _¿Recuerdas cuando dije que algo dulce podía alegrar a cualquiera? Pues tú eres la chica más dulce que existe, imagina a cuántas personas haces feliz; al menos suma una como base a la cuenta…_

 _E ''_

—Vaya, vaya, pero mira eso.

Aquella pequeña nota había sido suficiente para que Alya no dejara de molestarla todo el camino de regreso y para variar, Chat se le había unido durante la noche cuando la encontró con la mente perdida en su balcón y dicha nota entre sus manos...


	20. La competencia es innata

Hola bebés! ¿Cómo va su noche buena? Yo no sé cómo definir la mía... Am... no lo sé, demasiado tranquila para mi gusto xD (sí, me gusta que esté lleno y con mucha bulla) pero como FF es un rincón fabuloso y que con este fic me hace sentir más en la época, no podía no venir a traerles este capi. Espero que sirva como mi regalito para ustedes ^^ Ojalá que ustedes la estén pasando muy bien. Les deseo una Feliz Navidad y noche buena de todo corazón, en verdad amo cada uno de sus comentarios y amo que lean mis locuras. Mucho amor para todos ustedes, los seguidores, los que comentan y los lectores fantasmas; mucho, muuuucho amor :3

 **Kirara213:** ¡Hola, hola y Feliz Navidad! Gracias por todos tus lindos review, en verdad me tomaron por sorpresa cuando os vi todos. Uh, me encanta escuchar (bueno, la verdad es leer xD) que te gusta. ¿En serio? Supongo que no hay más, solo se me ocurrió y... eso jeje. Espero que sigas amando los capítulos ^^

Es que... si tardaba más en activarla Adrien ya no podría hacerse responsable de sus actos 7w7

Las personas posibles se reducen, incluso más de lo que creen. Tal vez luego se den cuenta de eso jujuju.

¿Chocolate? ¡Chocolate para todo el mundo! Solo por ser Navidad, todos tomen una cajita de chocolates.

Para Tikki no hubo beso :'D Pero fue todo planeado, no es que se me haya olvidado ella, no... claro que no... *se va huyendo*

Ah, los enigmas~ una delicia jaja. Alya es Alya xD pero me encantó como la definiste, por algo ese Miraculous le sienta tan bien ;) Bueno jeje, besos y que disfrutes este cap y tu noche de Noche Buena.

 **Alma de Titan:** Acertijos, acertijos... son bellos pero complejos xD Pinxe Adrien haciendo de las suyas, ¿no? el muchacho se volvió intelectual en su estadía en la biblioteca, por eso el acertijo complejo jaja. Uuuuhhh, no, sin Alya se nos muere. Pero ya Chat va a tener que pagar por todos sus delitos muajajajaj okno

Aquí trayendo diversión para ustedes en su hora de descanso desde tiempos remotos jaja. Bueno, técnicamente ese ''mañana'' era 24 y esa es Noche buena, hoy sí es Navidad así que... ¿Santa te cumplió? jaja. Espero que la estés pasando bien y que disfrutes de estas fiestas. Merry Christmas!

 **Karen Agreste:** ¡Se ha roto la escala de dulzura y amor :O! Son fabulosos, pero a veces también me ganan xD aún hay una adivinanza (ni siquiera acertijo, es una adivinanza) que no puedo resolver y me la dijeron el año pasado jaja jaja jaja :'D Alya es genial, qué más se puede decir. Te dejo el capi de hoy y espero que pases unas hermosas fiestas. ¡Feliz Navidad!

 **Denebtenoh:** Jaja, creo que el acertijo les ganó a todas. Por suerte, Alya la ''resolvedora'' de acertijos está aquí. ¡Feliz Navidad y que disfrutes de este capi! Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a suplir a Santa en el medio tiempo, esos regalos no se entregan solos. Jo jo jo.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 20: La competencia es innata**

 **.**

En definitiva estaba segura de que más tarde se querría comer sus palabras por el solo hecho de atreverse a preguntar aquello, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? No le quedaba de otra, eso era lo que pensaba mientras sostenía el papelito del calendario dentro de su bolsillo.

'' _Las_ _pistas de hielo son una deliciosa atracción durante las épocas navideñas, aún queda una larga lista para escoger una. Me encantaría ofrecerte mi mano mientras estemos en el hielo, pero te demostraré lo paciente que puedo ser; aún no es el momento… ''_

— ¿Esta tarde?

—Pues… sí. Sé que es muy apresurado, pero…

—Creí que no querías volver a la pista por lo que sucedió ese día.

—Lo sé, es solo que…

Alya le miró unos segundos y luego suspiró.

— ¿Tiene que ver con la nota de hoy?

El hecho de que la chica frente a ella desviara la mirada fue la confirmación suficiente para esa pregunta. Vaya que ella también se moría de ganas por saber cuál sería la identidad de esa persona misteriosa, luego de todo en lo que se había visto involucrada Marinette realmente quería conocerlo, aunque la verdad, ella por su cuenta ya había comenzado a crear su propia lista de candidatos y había un para que encajaban ahí… más o menos.

— ¿Aún no sabes quién es?

La ojizarca negó con la cabeza. Desde aquel día en el que se vio obligada a repartir amor para todo el mundo fue inevitable que las chicas se enteraran, pero bueno, tarde o temprano tendría que pasar, puesto que a cada cual tarea las cosas se volvían más extrañas o complejas que al principio.

—Pero podríamos no volver a esa pista en específico.

El comentario de Mylène llamó la atención de todas y cada una se quedó procesando lo dicho. La verdad era un comentario bastante acertado, para esas fechas París se llenaba de pistas de patinaje por todas partes, así que no necesariamente tendrían que volver a esa en particular para cumplir el cometido.

—Hay un montón de pistas dispersas por todas partes. —agregó Alya.

—Sí, pero también hay muchas que fueron quitadas.

Fue así como una a una fueron nombrando todas las que recordaban intentando encontrar la que podría ser la mejor opción para visitar esa tarde.

— ¿Qué opinan de ''Le Grand Palais des Glaces'' ? He ido un par de veces y es un lugar asombroso para hacer vueltas y esa clase de cosas.

El lugar propuesto por Alix no era una mala idea, era un lugar asombroso bajo un techo de cristal y además la tercera pista de hielo más grande del mundo, con 2700 metros cuadrados, ofrecía también sesiones nocturnas que duraban hasta las dos de la mañana para aquellos más amantes de dicha entretención, sin mencionar que solo se instalaba en años pares y ese era uno. Pero no solo la música disco que no era del agrado de la mayoría les hizo descartar esa idea, sino que también el hecho de que al ser un lugar tan amplio lo más probable es que se perderían al instante de poner un pie sobre el hielo.

—Hay una pista de hielo en el mercado de Navidad de los Campos Elíseos.

—Juleka tiene razón, la vi el día en el que visitamos el mercado. — soltó Rosa emocionada.

—Sí, pero ya estuvimos ahí. ¿No sería mejor variar?

—Mmm… hay una en el Zoo de Vincennes París. Manon me comentó que también colocaron una ahí.

—Sí, pero al menos yo ya tengo suficiente con mis hermanitas en casa, últimamente controlarlas ha sido un caos, en especial con Navidad tan cerca.

Se quedaron pensando un momento; aunque habían bastantes pistas de hielo por la ciudad elegir una no era tan sencillo.

— ¿Y la pista de hielo del mercado navideño de Campos de Marte?

—Imposible. — negó Alix. —Este año también fue clausurada.

—Pero las obras que se estaban realizando en la explanada ya acabaron.

Ante el comentario de Marinette la chica de los cabellos rosa solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

—Cierto, ya no es algo que les sirva como excusa, pero aún así no estará este año.

—Al igual que la pista del Ayuntamiento. Aunque el alcalde dijo que esa se cerraría por razones ecológicas.

A pesar de que esas pudieron ser sus palabras era muy probable que la razón detrás de aquello fuera algún capricho de Chloé como muchas veces había sucedido antes.

—Y la pista del Trocadero sigue cancelada por las obras de restauración de los jardines y fuente.

— ¿Qué hay de la pista en la Torre Eiffel?

Desde el año 2004 en la Torre Eiffel se instalaba una pista de hielo en el primer piso, 200 metros cuadrados a 57 metros del suelo, sin duda una vista magnifica que daba en dirección al Campo de Marte. Aunque ahora el espacio se había reducido a 190 m2 a causa de las remodelaciones, no quitaba que tuviera un tamaño agradable. También se podía encontrar un bar al aire libre en el que se ofrecían bebidas y comidas calientes para combatir el frío de los patinadores. Luego de unos breves intercambios decidieron que ese sería el lugar indicado, ahora solo quedaba avisarles al resto y estarían en la torre apenas terminaran las clases.

* * *

Todo habría ido aún más perfecto si tan solo le hubiera sugerido en su nota que volviera exactamente a Esa pista de patinaje en particular, jamás pensó que terminarían decidiéndose por la Torre Eiffel. Aunque tenía muchos puntos a favor, como la vista que había, el aire fresco, la comida y algunas otras atracciones dentro de la misma torre que solo podrían encontrar ahí, seguía pensando que no fue la mejor idea, no luego de que decidieran anotarse para un partido de Hockey.

Como los equipos se formaban de seis personas y no todos quisieron participar, sus equipos terminaron con un par de integrantes que formaban parte del resto de la concurrencia, personas que no habían visto antes. El problema de eso radicaba en que los equipos no habían terminado del todo balanceados, por una parte se encontraba Luka, Iván, Kim y Alix mientras que en el otro acabaron Nino, Max, Nathaniel y él… sí, en definitiva no eran los más deportivos del mundo y el par de chicas que había acabado en su grupo tampoco. En cualquier otro momento realmente le habría dado igual, pero no cuando el equipo que iba ganando era liderado por Luka quien, además, parecía presumir delante de las chicas, incluso de Marinette. Eso no lo iba a permitir.

—Muy bien. ¿Todos lo entendieron?

Los miembros del grupo se miraron entre sí con algo de duda.

—Estás… ¿seguro de que sea buena idea?

Nino era el guardameta, debido a que Max usaba lentes y a que Nathaniel no era el más rápido de todos él era el más apto para el puesto. Por desgracia con ese nuevo plan inventado por Adrien tendría que ser además el más preparado, aquello lo consideraba suicida.

—No tenemos de otra, solo nos quedan diez minutos y aún nos llevan la delantera.

Finalmente asintieron y se separaron para tomar cada quien su ubicación en la pista. Las chicas eran los defensores y en los extremos estaban Max y Nathaniel, mientras que el centro lo ocupaba Adrien.

Fue inevitable sonreír cuando llegó al centro del campo y vio a Luka, el centro del equipo rival. Esta vez pensaba jugar con todo y haría hasta lo imposible por ganarle aunque fuera por un punto.

El partido comenzó luego de la señal del árbitro y todos volvieron a debatirse en aquella pelea que llevaba más de diez minutos disputándose, las chicas por su parte miraban el espectáculo echándoles porras, divirtiéndose sin saber lo serio que era realmente dicho enfrentamiento.

Se acercaban al último receso del partido y habían conseguido pasarlos por un punto, pero justo en la última jugada una de las chicas dejó pasar un jugador a causa de un calambre y acabaron en empate. Ahora no solo tenían que tratar de desempatar, sino que también tendrían que conseguir un reemplazo.

—Yo puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Qué?

—Yo reemplazaré a Giselle.

Marinette comenzó a ponerse los patines y ante la sorpresa de todos entró a la pista; tal vez ese cambio de jugador fue la mejor cosa que pudo pasar. Sin duda la pequeña lección de Luka ese día y la experiencia que consiguió como Ladybug patinando por París había sido más que suficiente para que ganaran el partido y con una ventaja de tres puntos. El equipo de Adrien había ganado gracias a Marinette quien dejó a todos boquiabiertos.

Bueno, tal vez no había sido tan malo después de todo, no solo había derrotado a Luka, sino que también le había demostrado que Su chica no solo era buena, sino que también estaba de su lado.


	21. A centímetros de la verdad

¡Mis niñaaaas! Eh tardado un mogollón, lo sé, pero hubieron muchas cosas, pero eso ya no importa, todo quedó atrás, ahora estoy aquí y eso es lo que importa. No se imaginan lo mucho que las extrañé, extrañaba poder sentarme frente a la computadora para escribir el capítulo diario y luego recibir sus hermosos review, pero ahora estaré terminando con los capítulos que faltan. ¡Feliz año, mis tesoritos! Ustedes se llevan el privilegio de leer mi primer escrito publicado del año ^^

 **Karen Agreste:** Obvio, tiene que ''marcar su territorio'' Los gatitos son muy celosos y Adrien no es la excepción jaja. Uf, yo pagaría por ver sus caras xD ¡Feliz año, linda! ¡Besos!

 **Kirara213:** Ese es el momento que el pobre había estado esperando por mucho tiempo jajajaj. Digamos que nadie nunca lo descifraría (y no es porque todos los personajes estén super ciegos, noooo, claro que no xD)

¡Oh! Sí la hay, y es algo fabuloso. Incluso ponen iluminación y una torre Eiffel pequeña (no es tan pequeña, tiene varios metros la verdad, pero en comparación a la de verdad sí es pequeña xD) Ir a patinar ahí es una linda actividad durante los meses de invierno ^^ ¡Feliz año y besitos!

 **Alma de Titan:** Claire con su trabajo de ''papá Noel'' de medio tiempo jaja Síp, es un lugar enorme y se coloca solo cada dos años, en los años pares. Y sobre la de la Torre Eiffel, es una pista de patinaje con una vista de lujo jaja. La profesora Claire les trae conocimientos zhukulentos con sus fics jajaja.

Ni te imaginas cómo se debe de haber reído Plagg luego de eso jaja, al menos ya sabemos quién se quedó sin queso por una semana xD La mardad, te habrías reído también del pobre.

Luka estaba como ''esa es mi chica... ah, no, esperen, no me ama :'v '' jajajjaaj lolollooll que malvada. Y quién sabe, tal vez tras bastidores le demostró su agradecimiento, eso lo dejamos a la imaginación de los lectores 7w7

¡Sangreeee! No, esperen, ¿qué? Eso sí, el lo hace con amor, que a veces se pase de pendejo no es su culpa, le viene en los genes :v Toda la razón, ¿quién se le podría resistir a él? ¡¿A ÉL?! xD ¿Sabes? En lugar de leer que te envolvieran un novio para reyes magos, leí que te envolvieran un rey mago ajjajjaaj ¿eso cuenta? Tal vez si Adrien trabaja como rey mago de medio tiempo pueda servir asjdjaj.

Espero que tú también haya tenido lindas fiestas, aquí nos la pasamos super bien ^^ Besos y ¡Feliz año!

 **Denebtenoh:** ¡Arriba el poder femenino! ¡Demostremos quién manda aquí! ajsjdajaj Uf, no, Adrien estaba babeando, incluso salió en las noticias que un joven modelo que visitó la pista de la torre Eiffel derritió una parte del hielo por verter mucha ''agua'' jaja ¿Me pregunto quién habrá sido? ¡Feliz año, cielo!

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 21: A centímetros de la verdad**

 **.**

Esa mañana había encontrado curiosamente su ventana sutilmente entreabierta y una ramita de alguna especie de árbol. No estaba segura de cómo había llegado eso hasta ahí, pero lo de la ventana le daba una pequeña idea.

—Muy bien, veamos qué es lo que hay para el día de hoy.

Ese era el último viernes antes de Navidad y ya podía sentir a la vuelta de la esquina la celebración de esa noche, pero lo que más le emocionaba era ver que cada vez estaba más cerca de esa última casilla en la que probablemente por fin sabría la verdad de esa persona misteriosa. Eso era algo extremadamente excitante. Lo que sí le habría gustado era al menos tener un par de pistas más concretas sobre ese Santa misterioso de los calendarios, hasta ahora solo tenía un par de ideas y una vaga noción de los posibles candidatos, el problema es que cada vez que pensaba en ello la duda le asaltaba al reparar en ESA persona. Si tan solo fuera un tanto más claro… Pero no conseguiría nada con quedarse ahí tratando de descifrar los misterios del universo, en su lugar podía hacer las cosas más productivas e intentar hallar la respuesta en el camino.

Ese día en el interior de la casilla encontró la nota diaria unida a un pequeño llavero con forma de un adorable pastel navideño, con cara y todo. Ante sus ojos el objeto fue tan adorable que no esperó y lo colgó inmediatamente al cierre del bolso que siempre llevaba consigo. Luego de eso procedió a leer la nota.

'' _He oído rumores muy acertados y de buena fuente de que el día de hoy habrá algo interesante, te recomiendo tomar un desayuno ligero ;) ''_

— ¿Un desayuno ligero?

Eso era extraño. ¿En qué estaría pensando su Santa? O mejor dicho, ¿qué estaba planeando esta vez? Sabía que cada ocurrencia que tenía era más sorprendente que la anterior, miles de cosas que probablemente jamás se le hubieran pasado por la cabeza y que le habían permitido divertirse un montón. En efecto, esperaba descubrir qué es lo que había tras esas palabras.

* * *

Al comenzar las clases la maestra había mencionado que tenía un anuncio importante que dar ese día, uno que tuvieron que esperar por varias horas entre una sensación de emoción e intriga. ¿La gran noticia? Finalmente terminó por ser algo que los tomó a todos por sorpresa.

—El alcalde Bourgeois ha organizado una feria de degustación gastronómica a las afueras del Ayuntamiento y tenemos un pase del director para visitarla durante el último período.

Los gestos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar por el salón y la sonrisa orgullosa de Chloé fue algo que claramente no pasó por alto. La chica al parecer se había enfadado porque Marinette siempre solía llevar dulces a las clases para compartir con todos y como capricho, le pidió a su padre que hiciera algo como eso pero a gran escala, ¿el resultado? Una gran feria llena de dulces y bocados a las afueras del Ayuntamiento. No era necesario preguntar el cómo lo había hecho, esta vez realmente no importaba, todo lo que valía la pena era disfrutar de que al menos uno de los antojos de Chloé había valido la pena y los beneficiaba a todos. Claro que por desgracia tendrían que escucharla presumir por un buen tiempo, pero qué más daba.

La maestra comenzó a hacer circular una hoja de permiso en la que todos deberían de apuntar sus nombres, de ese modo evitarían algunos inconvenientes; esto bien podría considerarse una ''salida escolar''.

—No puedo creer que realmente vamos a ir. Ah, de haberlo sabido tal vez me saltaba el desayuno.

Mencionó Alya mientras recordaba el buen desayuno que habían tenido ese día en casa, Marinette se rió ante aquello más acabó sorprendida cuando recordó lo que mencionó la nota ese día. Instintivamente le dio un vistazo al llavero que colgaba del bolso de Tikki, y sonrió.

 _Así que a eso se había referido…_

—Ey, chicas.

La voz de Nino la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando les extendió la hoja. El papel había partido desde el puesto de Chloé y había avanzado hasta atrás, desde ahí había saltado hasta la otra fila y continuado hacia adelante hasta llegar a ellas, las últimas en anotarse.

—Gracias.

Alya cogió primero la hoja y luego de anotarse se la entregó a ella. Cogió una pluma y se dispuso a escribir también, más cuando acababa de colocar su nombre algo llamó su atención. En la lista estaban los nombres de todos en el salón; ese día nadie se había saltado las clases, es por esa razón que entre los nombres había distinguido algo en particular; estaba segura de que podía reconocer esa letra…

— ¿Ya están todos?

La maestra tomó la hoja de entre sus manos levemente temblorosas y comenzó a revisar que todo estuviera en orden. Al menos así era en lo que concernía a ese papel, en cambio la mente de Marinette… esa era otra historia.

— ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Alya apenas y consiguió escucharla, asintió vagamente con la cabeza y tuvo que levantarse para pedirle a la maestra que le permitiera ir al baño.

—Es mi idea o se veía algo pálida.

El comentario de Nino era bastante acertado, ella también lo había notado, pero la pregunta era ''por qué''.

* * *

—No puede ser, ¡realmente creí que se trataba de él!

—Pero… ¿acaso no es bueno?

— ¡Sí, pero….! No lo sé…

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza confundida. ¿Acaso todo esto era una broma o algo así o simplemente su mente le jugaba una mala pasada?

—Acaso… ¿preferirías que lo fuera?

—Yo… no estoy segura. Lo que aún no entiendo es el cómo, o será acaso que tal vez…

Sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada mientras que Tikki le observaba en silencio. No iba a entrometerse en sus conclusiones, ya fuera que estuvieran muy erradas o que… estuvieran demasiado acertadas.

* * *

— ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió hace rato?

Ambas llevaban un buen rato caminaban por entre los puestos que se habían colocado por el lugar. Luego de llegar la maestra les indicó que podían recorrer, pero que volvieran todos al punto de encuentro a la hora que habían acordado. El lugar estaba lleno de toda clase de bocados, promocionando famosas tiendas y locales con dulces colmados del espíritu festivo.

—Nada. Solo tenía que ir al baño, eso es todo.

Si creía que se iba a tragar esa mentira estaba muy equivocada. Más cuando se propuso a decir algo una mujer les llamó la atención.

— ¿Qué tal si prueban los macarrones, señoritas?

—Mmmm… se ven muy bien.

Marinette aprovechó aquella pequeña ventaja para cambiar de tema, no quería que Alya siguiera indagando y si conseguía hasta la más mínima oportunidad para evitarlo, la tomaría.

Charlaron durante unos minutos con respecto a los macarrones y la forma de preparación, la verdad es que ambas se entendieron muy bien, pero Alya sabía a la perfección que no solo se trataba de compartir tips de cocina.

Le entregó a cada una un par de macarrones en una bonita servilleta y luego se despidieron, justo cuando Juleka y Rosa las alcanzaron para comentarles que era hora de irse. Cuando Marinette acabó con los dulces notó algo extraño en su servilleta que le obligó a desdoblarla; se trataba nada más y nada menos que de otro mensaje.

 _''Te dije que habría algo interesante. ¿Estaban buenos los Macarrones? ''_

 _Sí, demasiado interesante…_

Guardó la servilleta en su bolsillo y suspiró con cansancio. No había otra forma, tenía que ser alguien de ellos, de otro modo no podría explicar lo de la servilleta. Tuvo que estar ahí antes y convencer a esa joven de entregársela específicamente a ella, pero entonces… qué había con él.


End file.
